Jak Danny Williams odnalazł swoją bratnią duszę
by euphoria814
Summary: albo dlaczego nie należy otwierać kontenerów w portach! Dla multifandom bingo 2015 25. Soulmate AU


**Za betę dziękuję cudownej WildChaser , która wykonała z tym opowiadaniem kawał dobrej roboty! Czcijmy bety!**

* * *

Kontener wygląda zwyczajnie, ale cynk, który dostali, jasno mówi, że to tylko pozory. Nie ma pojęcia, jak Ortega wydobył te informacje, ale jest za nie cholernie wdzięczny, gdy otwierają metalowe pudło i uderza w nich zapach długo niemytych ciał. Nie wie jak można przeżyć w takich warunkach, ale naprawdę cieszy się, że ludzkie ciało jest tak odporne.

Widzi szok na twarzach młodszych oficerów, którzy jeszcze nie zetknęli się z czymś podobnym, ale ignoruje ich i próbuje wejść do środka, bo kobiety stłoczone w tyle kontenera zaczynają płakać, a on nie cierpi łez.

Unosi do góry dłonie, aby im pokazać, że są bezpieczne. Nawet zamierza schować broń – w końcu połowa jednostki stoi tuż za nim w pogotowiu, gdy nagle widok zasłania mu cholernie wysoki facet, który najpierw zaczyna nadawać po chińsku, a potem znienacka upada przed nim na twarz. I jeśli to nie jest omdlenie z wycieńczenia, to facet odegrał świetną scenę.

− Dobra, chłopaki! Pogotowie! Koce! Woda! Migiem! Migiem! I tłumacza! – dodaje, bo chociaż zawsze prosi o podesłanie kogoś, to docierają dopiero na komisariat, gdy akcja jest już zakończona.

Kobiety zaczynają wychodzić, jakby rozumiały, że zaraz zostanie im udzielona pomoc, a Danny klęka przy facecie, który leży bez ruchu na podłodze kontenera. Jego mięśnie są spektakularne, podobnie jak ledwo gojące się rany, które mogły powstać na milion sposobów. Ma puls i oddycha, co jest ważne, ale Danny nie wie co ma tak naprawdę o nim myśleć. Równie dobrze może być ofiarą jak i członkiem jakuzy, chociaż oni nie wpakowują swoich do tych metalowych pudełek.

Tatuaże wiją się na jego ramionach i Danny śledzi wzór na wpółświadomie dopóki nie natrafia na charakterystyczny łuk. Bliźniaczy jest zakryty przez coś, co wygląda jak kwiat lilii. Gdyby nie znał tego symbolu, pewnie dałby się zwieść, ale instynktownie pociera skórę na swoich żebrach, która zaczyna mrowić. Nie ma pojęcia czy facet chciał ukryć swój znak, ponieważ cała idea bratnich dusz go obrzydza. Ten ruch New Age jest dość mocny i jego Ma ma wiele do powiedzenia na ten temat.

Zanim zdąży się zastanowić co dalej, dwóch medyków unosi nieznajomego z podłogi i kładzie go na nosze. Jego brudna koszulka ma czarne plamy, które jednoznacznie kojarzą się z krwią i Danny jest pewien, że kryje się za tym całkiem ciekawa historia.

ooo

Rachel dzwoni do niego wściekła, bo zapomniał odebrać królika Grace od weterynarza, jakby to on sam kupił to cholerne zwierzę. Ma ochotę jej powiedzieć, że powinna być wyrozumiała, bo odnalazł właśnie swoją bratnią duszę, a on przecież dał jej cholerny rozwód, gdy ona spotkała Stana; nie ma jednak pojęcia czy rzeczony facet nie handlował żywym towarem. A wtedy Danny musiałby go zabić, ponieważ nie było szans, aby pozwolił mu zbliżyć się do swojej córki nawet na centymetr.

Tłumaczka jest na tyle urocza, że nawet wypisuje im na kartkach poszczególne miejscowości, które Ortega wprowadza w system. Jego epika nie mówi płynnie po chińsku, Danny nie umie nawet powtórzyć nazw, które dziewczyna akcentuje zapewne doskonale, sądząc po pełnych nadziei spojrzeniach kobiet, które tymczasowo zostały ulokowane w jednej z większych szpitalnych sali.

Nie wiedzą jak nazywa się facet, ale sądziły, że umrze podczas podróży, co potwierdza podejrzenie Danny'ego, że ktoś chciał mężczyznę wykończyć. Został tam ulokowany tuż przed tym jak zamknięto kontener z nimi w środku. Podobno krwawił jak zarzynana świnia, więc nawet w stosunku do ran bardzo się nie pomylił. Jak facet to jednak przeżył – Danny był bardzo ciekaw.  
Wszystkie nazwiska na listach przewozowych są oczywiście fałszywe, ale to standardowa procedura Yakuzy. Danny zatem wzdycha i udaje się dwa piętra wyżej, gdzie dwóch miłych posterunkowych stoi przed drzwiami szpitalnej sali. I kiedy wchodzi do środka, wie po prostu, że spieprzyli sprawę, bo cholerne łóżko jest puste. Po gościu nie ma ani śladu. A kajdanki, którymi go osobiście przykuł do łóżka, są otwarte. Wyciąga broń instynktownie i celuje w stronę łazienki, ale ona okazuje się być pusta. Podobnie jak szafa. Pokój jest tak mały, że facet tych rozmiarów nie byłby w stanie się schować gdziekolwiek indziej, a Danny sprawdził wcześniej czy gnojek nie jest podwieszony pod sufitem jak zwariowany ninja. Wzdycha w końcu, gdy w oczy rzuca mu się lekko uchylone okno.

− Skurwysyn – wyrywa mu się, a dwóch posterunkowych, spogląda na niego w szoku. – Obstawcie kolejne sale po tej stronie szpitala – poleca im, a sam podstawia sobie stołek, ponieważ nie ma trzech metrów wysokości.

Wychyla się, czując cholernie zimne powietrze we włosach i marszczy brwi, gdy widzi faceta wczepionego w rynnę, zastanawiającego się zapewne nad swoimi opcjami.

− Wracaj popaprańcu – mówi, chociaż to nie jest standardowa taktyka negocjatorska.

Ten patrzy na niego twarzą bez wyrazu, a tymczasem jego koszula szpitalna unosi się lekko przy wietrze, odsłaniając całkiem przyjemne udo. Wymyty prezentuje się o wiele lepiej. Pewnie jak każdy.

Facet odpowiada coś po chińsku i Danny przewraca oczami.

− Wiem, że jesteś Amerykaninem – informuje go, a potem przekłada nogi przez okno, ponieważ to jest najgorszy dzień jego życia, a pieprzone odpowiedzi na cholerne pytania właśnie uciekają po bardzo cienkim parapecie z gołym tyłkiem.

Wiatr wieje coraz mocniej.

− Powinieneś się cofnąć – mówi facet, jakby chciał go ostrzec, co jest naprawdę miłe, biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze chwilę wcześniej udawał, że nie zna angielskiego.

Wydaje się też dbać o jego bezpieczeństwo, co jest przynajmniej śmieszne.

− Poważnie? Mnie to mówisz? – prycha Danny. – Zamierzasz się zabić? Bo jeśli tak to wracam. Ale jak uciekasz… − urwał sugestywnie, wyciągając broń.

Facet unosi brew, jakby to wcale nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia. Fakty były takie, że obaj wiedzieli, że nie mógł strzelić. Chciał faceta żywego. Na tym polegała zabawa.

Facet spogląda na niego niewzruszenie i Danny nie może uwierzyć, że ze wszystkich ludzi to on jest jego bratnią duszą. To oczywiście nie może być nikt normalny. Ktoś, kto nie świeciłby własną dupą trzy piętra nad ziemią, próbując się urwać ze szpitala, spod policyjnej ochrony, chociaż ewidentnie Yakuza chciała go wykończyć. Danny przestaje to rozumieć. Danny jest tak daleki od rozumienia tego, że prawie dostaje zawału, gdy facet w końcu decyduje się oderwać od fasady budynku i po prostu spada na dach przejeżdżającej karetki. Jak popaprany Batman odbija się od samochodu i stacza na ziemię. I Danny nie wierzy w to, co widzi, ale facet wstaje niemal od razu, poprawiając swoją długą koszulę, pomimo faktu, że ludzie wokół się gapią.

Danny wsuwa się z powrotem do sali i pędzi w dół, nie mając wielkich nadziei na znalezienie kolesia, który ewidentnie jest zrobiony z jakiś niemożliwie wytrzymałych materiałów. Syreny wyją wokół i mija kilka patroli, gdy Danny z bronią w ręku schodzi kolejne piętra w dół, aż wypada bez tchu na plac przed budynkiem po to, aby dostrzec, że w faceta, który nadal obdarza ludzi widokiem swoich pośladów, celuje ponad dwudziestu policjantów.

Żaden nie ma jednak na tyle wielkich jaj, żeby podejść i skuć go.

− Skoro tutaj zostaję – zaczyna facet – to muszę wrócić do sali – informuje ich i nadal z dłońmi do góry, mdleje.

Danny zaczyna powoli nienawidzić tego dnia.

ooo

Tym razem przykuwa faceta do swojej ręki, gdy zabiera się zaczytanie raportów, które przygotował Ortega. Facet wylądował na największych serwisach informacyjnych w kraju, więc odpuścili sobie prośbę do telewizji i czekali aż ktoś się zgłosi po tego szajbusa. Danny odmawiał wzięcia za niego odpowiedzialności.

Facet zresztą, gdy tylko otwiera oczy, przybiera swoją zwyczajową maskę, która zapewne ma zabezpieczyć go przed tym, by ktokolwiek poznał jego uczucia. Danny ma to bardzo w dupie. Nie chce tylko, żeby facet znowu skoczył z okna.

− Dobra, popaprańcu – zaczyna, ponieważ muszą ustalić zasady. – Rusz się, a strzelę ci w stopę. Daleko nie uciekniesz w kulą w nodze.

Jest pewien, że kajdanki nie są żadną przeszkodą. Najwyżej dadzą mu czas, aby strzelić do dupka. Ręka w zasadzie go swędzi.

Facet nie uśmiecha się. Po prostu patrzy na niego tępym wzrokiem, jakby właśnie próbował go ocenić i to dość śmieszne.

− Nie przedstawiłeś się – mówi w końcu mężczyzna.

Danny nie może nie prychnąć.

− Podobno nie znasz angielskiego – odbija piłeczkę.

Facet zaciska usta w wąską kreskę.

− Znam angielski – przyznaje w końcu mężczyzna, jakby postanowił współpracować.

Nie mówi jednak niczego nowego, a Danny ma czas. Według prześwietleń połowa kości tego gościa jest krzywo zrośnięta. Będą musieli spędzić tutaj trochę czasu, ale to nie problem. Przynajmniej dopóki Pan Hoppy ponownie nie zachoruje.

− Gratuluję – odpowiada i wraca do akt, ponieważ jest dupkiem. Odczekuje kilka minut zanim zerka na faceta, który obserwuje go wyjątkowo niebieskimi oczami. Gdyby nie fakt, że faceta porządnie wykąpano i obejrzano, Danny sądziłby, że to soczewki kontaktowe. I to cholernie niesprawiedliwe, że taki dupek ma tak cudowne oczy. – Detektyw Danny Williams – przedstawia się, ponieważ i tak to jego cholerny obowiązek.

Facet jednak musiał swoje wyczekać, aby wiedzieć, kto tu rządzi i dlaczego uciekanie jest okropnie złym pomysłem. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie nakopał świadkowi (albo, bardziej adekwatnie w tym momencie: ofierze) jest jednak tego cholernie bliski.

Facet kiwa głową i znowu zapada między nimi cisza, a Danny udaje, że zerka w folder.

Jego telefon odzywa się nagle i to jest ta okropna melodyjka, która go ostrzega przed tym, co za chwile nastaje.

− Witaj moja cudowna… − zaczyna głosem pełnym sarkazmu, ale tym razem to Grace i jego serce mięknie. – Cześć małpko!

− Pan Hoppy czuje się świetnie – informuje go córka.

I może to fatalny pomysł, żeby prowadzić tę rozmowę przy dupku, ale sam się do niego przykuł.

− Bardzo się cieszę – mówi i nawet udaje mu się wykrzesać entuzjazm.

To jest prawie szczere. Wcale nie życzy królikowi długiej i agonalnej śmierci, ponieważ to zraniłoby Grace, a to, co rani Grace, jest na tym świecie niedozwolone. Więc zaciska zęby i uśmiecha się, wyobrażając sobie radość własnej córki.

− Mama jest chyba na ciebie zła – informuje go Grace, co wcale go nie dziwi.

− Dorośli czasem się prztykają – opowiada wymijająco.

W tle słychać pewne zamieszanie, więc Rachel jest obecna przy tej rozmowie. Wie też, że ona właśnie dobiegła końca.

− Kocham cię Danno – mówi Grace, jakby zdradzała mu tajemnicę.

− Danno cię kocha – odpowiada, ponieważ to takie ich hasło.

Kiedy się rozłącza, dupek patrzy na niego mocno zaskoczony, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Danny nie zamierza tego komentować, więc udaje, że nie widzi jego wzroku i wraca do akt, z których nic nie wynika.

− Komandor porucznik Steve McGarrett – mówi w końcu typek.

Danny unosi brew, a potem dociera do niego, że facet mówi o sobie.

− Wojskowy, mogłem się tego domyślić – rzuca i wzdycha. – Collins, popapraniec nazywa się McGarrett, załatw mi jego akta – mówi na tyle głośno, żeby oficer stojący przed drzwiami go usłyszał.

Collins otwiera drzwi i unosi kciuk do góry, zanim znika.

McGarrett ewidentnie nie jest pod wrażeniem.

− Mogę użyć telefonu? Muszę poinformować kilka osób o tym, że wróciłem – zaczyna facet i Danny prycha.

− Od razu jesteś milszy, jak czegoś chcesz – rzuca, ponieważ nie może się powstrzymać.

Odkłada teczkę, ale nie odkuwa dupka, bo chociaż w to wątpi, to nazwisko może być zmyślone. Opiera się wygodniej na fotelu i wlepia w Steve'a wzrok.

− Co robiłeś w tym kontenerze? – pyta spokojnie.

Steve wygląda na rozbawionego i drapie się po szczęce. Jego palce są przyjemnie długie, ale sądząc po stanie jego kostek, musiał walczyć na pięści wielokrotnie. I Danny nawet nie próbuje przed sobą ukryć, że go to martwi. Ta sprawa z bratnimi duszami nadal balansuje z tyłu jego głowy i nie potrafi zapomnieć o tatuażu, który zapewne miał ukryć Steve'a przed każdym, kto by go szukał. Danny nie wie jeszcze czy chciał go znaleźć.

− Wracałem do kraju – odpowiada Steve, jakby to było oczywiste.

Danny drapie się po czole i nawet nie udaje, że go to nie bawi.

− Wracałem do kraju, powiedział – powtarza po McGarretcie. – Słyszałeś o samolotach? – pyta retorycznie i próbuje rozłożyć dłonie, ale kajdanki to uniemożliwiają. – Co robiłeś w Chinach, Steve?

− Mógłbyś je zdjąć – proponuje mu McGarrett i Danny szczerzy się.

− Chciałbyś, no nie? – pytał retorycznie i potrząsa krótkim łańcuszkiem. – Dopóki nie oduczysz się wychodzenia przez okno, to tak pozostanie.

− Albo dopóki nie potwierdzisz moich danych – odpowiada Steve i jest cholernie pewny siebie. – Wtedy będę twoim dowódcą – dodaje. – Masz stopień sierżanta? – pyta niby niewinnie.

Danny jednak doskonale wie, co to oznacza. I dupek się nie myli. Ma stopień sierżanta, z którego jest cholernie dumny, bo wypracowanie tego awansu zajęło mu połowę krócej niż innym. Nie jest gwiazdą wydziału, ale radzi sobie dobrze.

− Nie jesteś moim dowódcą – informuje dupka, ponieważ muszą sobie to wyjaśnić.

Nie bawi się nawet w używanie czasu przyszłego. Do tego po prostu nie dojdzie. A skoro McGarrett jest tym za kogo się podaje, pewnie Chiny są ściśle tajne. I nienawidzi faceta jeszcze bardziej.

− Pytanie cię o jedną z misji to strata czasu, czyż nie żołnierzyku? – kpi i uśmiecha się do niego niby przyjacielsko. – Ale opowiedz mi o tych kobietach w takim razie.

− SEAL – mówi McGarrett z wyraźną dumą w głosie. – Jestem SEAL, marynarka – dodaje.

− Och, odzyskujemy pewność siebie? – pyta Danny i wzdycha. – Kobiety, Steve. Powiedz mi, co o nich wiesz i możesz wracać, skądkolwiek przybyłeś. Wiem, że zaraz wpadnie tutaj kilku twoich kumpli i nie zobaczymy się już więcej, ale potrzebuje tych informacji, żeby im pomóc – wyjaśnia i ma nadzieję, że przemawia do sumienia faceta.

McGarrett w końcu nie chciał, aby Danny wylazł za nim za okno, co jednak działa na jego korzyść. Może właśnie przez to czuje się dziwnie, gdy orientuje się, że to naprawdę ostatni raz, gdy się widzą. Steve wróci do swojego świata całkiem nieświadom, że ze sobą rozmawiali. Danny nie wie czy chce, aby to miało znaczenie. Jest bardziej niż jasne, że Steve nie ma czasu na bratnią duszę. Może jest świadomtego, jak niebezpieczną ma pracę. I Danny trochę przeklina fakt, że kiedy facet zniknie mu z oczu, nawet nie dowie się o jego śmierci. SEAL nie jest jednostką dzieci stawiających zamki na piasku w czasie wolnym.

Steve patrzy na niego jednak trochę łagodniej na samo wspomnienie kobiet. Danny podejrzewał zresztą, że McGarrett musiał do nich mówić przez całą podróż. Zapewne przeżyły tylko dlatego, że był pieprzonym SEAL. To jeden z nielicznych kontenerów, gdzie nie znaleźli trupów i naprawdę za to dziękował.

− Zamierzali je sprzedać do burdeli – zaczyna McGarrett i wzdycha ciężko. – Mieli czekać w porcie i zabrać je do jakiegoś magazynu. Tak naprawdę nie wiem nic, co mogłoby ci pomóc. To nie była część misji – przyznaje bez żenady. – I naprawdę tak zamierzałem dostać się do kraju – dodaje i Danny przełyka ciężko ślinę.

Ma dziwne wrażenie, że cholerny kontener był jedynym wyjściem tego popaprańca. I przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz.

− Nie wiem czy ci to pomoże, ale ich mandaryński nie był dobry – ciągnie dalej Steve.

− Mandaryński? – wyrywa się Danny'emu.

− Oficjalny język Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej – odpowiada Steve. – Powiedziałbym, że to byli Koreańczycy. Na pewno nie mieli europejskich ani amerykańskich naleciałości. Kobiety wybrano starannie. Kiedy się im bliżej przyjrzycie, zdacie sobie sprawę, że ich górne powieki są naprawdę mocno opadnięte. Zakłam, że zostały wyłapane na polach ryżowych pod granicą z Mongolią – ciągnie dalej. – W Dalian jest port wojskowy. Prawie nie używany od czterdziestu lat. Wydaje się najbardziej strategicznym wyborem – dodaje i uśmiecha się lekko, zapewne na widok jego miny.

Możliwe, że pchnął ich śledztwo do przodu tak bardzo, że Danny będzie potrzebował wrotek.

Właśnie ma w planach wyprodukować podziękowanie, w którym nie będzie inwektyw, gdy do sali bez pukania wchodzi wysoka kobieta. Danny wyciąga broń, ponieważ ma genialny refleks, ale Steve uderza go w rękę, jakby karcił niegrzeczne dziecko.

− Cath, spóźniłaś się − rzuca McGarrett, a kobieta uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie.

Ewidentnie się znają. Zresztą kobieta pokazuje mu swoją odznakę, na której widnieje symbol Marynarki Wojennej. Danny przygląda się temu tylko dlatego, że chce dokładnie wiedzieć do kogo wysłać zażalenie na popaprańca, który skoczył z budynku. A nie dlatego, że ma nadzieję uzyskać jakiekolwiek informacje o Stevie, gdyby jednak zmienił zdanie.

− Pani porucznik – mówi uprzejmie, skinąwszy jej głową, a ona zerka niepewnie na kajdanki. – Wyskoczył przez okno. Danny Williams, tak w zasadzie – dodaje i cmoka lekko, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co teraz.

Na pewno nie podzielą się z nim informacjami, więc pozostaje mu uwolnić McGarretta, ale jakoś nie potrafi tego zrobić.

− Widziałam w wiadomościach – odpowiada kobieta spokojnie. – Cath Rollins – przedstawia się. – My mieliśmy przejąć ten kontener, ale nas uprzedziliście – oznajmia mu.

Danny wzrusza tylko ramionami, gdy rozkuwa Steve'a. I jego całe ciało sztywnieje, gdy McGarrett obejmuje nadgarstek porucznik Rollins. Nie musi być detektywem, aby wiedzieć co oznacza taki dotyk. Chce odwrócić wzrok, ale nie bardzo potrafi, więc przygryza wnętrze policzka.

− Wyślemy wam nasze raporty i kopię badań – obiecuje i nerwowo przestępuje z nogi na nogę. – Chcielibyśmy również przesłuchać komandora, jeśli byłaby taka możliwość – dodaje spiętym głosem i Steve wpatruje się w niego, jakby nie wiedział skąd ta zmiana tonu. – Nie skacz przez okno, bo chłopcy cię zastrzelą – ostrzega go lojalnie, zanim rusza w stronę drzwi.  
Jasnym dla niego staje się, że Rollins zaraz pocałuje McGarretta, bo strategicznie zaczęli nawigować w swoją stronę. Coś ściska go w żołądku i naprawdę czuje się dziwnie. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego Rachel była zarazem tak szczęśliwa i roztrzęsiona, gdy poznała Stana. Nagle jednak cholernie gratuluje sobie tego, że przeprowadzili ten rozwód bez większych kłótni.

Stara się myśleć o Grace, gdy wychodzi ze szpitala i to go trochę pociesza. Jego mała dziewczynka w końcu na niego czeka, a jej królik jest zdrowy.

ooo

Ortega przynosi mu kolejny stos akt i Danny ma już naprawdę dość papierkowej roboty. Sterty na jego biurku zaczynają rosnąć, a on nie potrafi się skupić. Marynarka Wojenna odmówiła udzielenia im jakichkolwiek informacji, co nie było aż tak zaskakujące. Jednak kobiety – zorientowawszy się, że nie zostaną szybko deportowane – zaczęły współpracować. Są tak obeznane z ich prawem migracyjnym, że Danny zaczyna podejrzewać, że Steve wyuczył je wszystkiego, co sam wiedział. Nie wie, czy być przez to wściekłym, bo nawał pracy, który teraz ma, jest spowodowany tym, że każda chce zeznawać przeciwko Yakuzie i stać się ważnym dla śledztwa świadkiem, czy raczej być cholernie dumnym z faktu, że Steve to jednak równy koleś ze wspaniałym sercem.

Nie może jednak myśleć o McGarretcie nie wspominając ich gównianego pożegnania. Ma wbity w mózg obraz Rollins, która całuje Steve'a, zapewne ciesząc się z tego, że jej chłopak żyje. Pasują do siebie idealnie i to chyba boli jeszcze bardziej. Danny nigdy wcześniej nie uważał, że jego wzrost jest problematyczny – czuł się dobrze w swojej skórze. Ewidentnie nie jest jednak długonogą panią porucznik z Wywiadu Marynarki Wojennej. Laska jest jak James Bond w spódnicy i pewnie ma swoje własne panienki jako przyboczne.

Na posterunku nagle robi się ciszej, więc zerka w stronę Ortegi, który zamarł z kanapką na wysokości ust. Odwraca się instynktownie, zastanawiając się czy nagle na ich piętro nie wyjechała Gigi Hadid. Najwyraźniej jednak czar Rollins roztacza się wokół niczym zaraza. Danny potrafi obiektywnie przyznać, że laska jest gorąca, a ten mundur dodaje jej tylko powagi. Prawie też nie poznaje wysokiego bruneta, który jej towarzyszy.

Steve ogolony i wypoczęty mógłby równie dobrze reklamować bieliznę dla Calvina Kleina. I Danny zerka na swoją wymiętą koszulę, poplamiony krawat, wiedząc, że jego fatalna passa trwa. Nie spodziewał się, że się jeszcze zobaczą, ale nie chciał tej dwójki GI Joe witać, wyglądając jak stereotypowy glina, który ma jeszcze puder z pączków na swoich spodniach.

On nie miał. Wolał lukier.

Cathrine uśmiecha się w jego stronę, jakby naprawdę ją cieszyło to, że się widzą. Kobieta jest tak miła, że trudno mu ją nienawidzić. A naprawdę cholernie by chciał. McGarrett jest tak rozluźniony, jakby przez cały weekend uprawiał seks i ta myśl napawa go dziwnym obrzydzeniem.

− Detektyw Williams – mówi Cath, więc uśmiecha się do niej, wstając, gdy podchodzą bliżej.

− Porucznik Rollins – odpowiada, ponieważ nie jest troglodytą.

Ściskają swoje dłonie, a potem Danny zerka na Steve'a, który wydaje się naprawdę zadowolony z siebie, co nie oznacza niczego dobrego.

− Wywiad Marynarki chce się jednak podzielić informacjami? – pyta, starając się być dowcipnym.

Szef wrzeszczał do słuchawki jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak wiele przed nimi zatajają. Oraz, że kobiety przewożone w kontenerze zostały wyszkolone przez McGarretta. Danny nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby Stany powiększyły się o kolejnych dwudziestu mieszkańców. Większość z tych dziewcząt nie przekroczyła nawet dwudziestki.

Zasługiwały na szansę na lepsze życie – jakkolwiek sztampowo by to nie brzmiało.

− Nie, ale policja dzieli się zasobami ludzkimi – rzuca Steve i Danny czuje, że jego uśmiech znika.

− Nie możesz mi tego zrobić − informuje faceta, ponieważ widzieli się przez niecałą godzinę, a on już czyta w jego myślach.

Może to kwestia tego, że są bratnimi duszami. Albo po prostu szaleństwo przenosi się jak zaraza, nie jest pewien. Wie natomiast, że Ortega w końcu wbija zęby w swoją kanapkę z taką miną, jakby nie wierzył, że Danny zna dwójkę tych idealnych ludzi.

− Nie możesz mi tego zrobić – dodaje z naciskiem, bo Steve spogląda na niego ze stoickim spokojem.

− To tylko kilka tygodni. Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto zna miasto – odpowiada McGarrett i wszystko jest tak bardzo nie tak.

− Mam swoje sprawy – informuje go, starając się szeptać i wyglądać normalnie, ale to trudne.

Gliniarze są zresztą wścibscy. A Ortega uwielbia podsłuchiwać. O czasu jego rozwodu cały czas jest na językach wszystkich. A sądził, że wystarczy kilka miesięcy i ludzie zapomną.

Cath wydaje się zaskoczona jego reakcją i patrzy na niego lekko zszokowana, jakby nie rozumiała całej tej sytuacji.

− Mam córkę – oznajmia jej, żeby mieli jasność. – A twój… − urywa i bierze głębszy wdech. – Popapraniec skoczył z dachu, bo nie chciał odpowiedzieć na dwa pytania – ciągnie dalej. – Z dachu…

− To było trzecie piętro – wtrąca Steve, jakby to miało znaczenie. – I nie z dachu, ale z parapetu – uściśla. – Oraz nie mówi się tak do swojego przełożonego.

− Zapomnij – odpowiada Danny. – Albo lepiej, zawieś mnie – proponuje mu i znowu bawią się w tę samą grę.

Tylko tym razem Steve jest tym goniącym. Danny zerka w stronę gabinetu szefa, ale ten nadal wisi na telefonie. Sądzi, że właśnie tam zmierzali Rollins z McGarrettem i spogląda na nią z nadzieją, że kobieta przemówi szaleńcowi do głowy, ale ona tylko marszczy brwi, jakby analizowała informacje, które jej dostarczył. Świadomie lub nie. I nagle oblewa go zimny pot, bo ma do czynienia z oficerem Wywiadu Marynarki, a pod jego koszulą ukrywa się cholerny znak.

Nie widziało go zbyt wielu ludzi. Nie chodzi za często bez koszulki, ale jednak jego rodzina wie jak wyglądają te linie. Rachel mówiła nawet, że się jej podobają. I wszystko było w porządku dopóki nie spotkała Stana. A wtedy ich życie przewróciło się do góry nogami. Nie chce powtórki z rozrywki. Grace zasługuje na spokojnie dzieciństwo, nawet jeśli już ma trójkę rodziców.

− Danny – zaczyna Cath. – Mogę tak do ciebie mówić, prawda? – pyta kobieta niepewnie. – Potrzebujemy informacji, do których masz dostęp. Sprawy związane z przemytem i plotki. Nie wszystko jest w oficjalnych aktach. W innym wypadku zajęłabym się tym sama – zapewnia go.

I sprawia mu to trochę ulgę. Może jest to widoczne na jego twarzy, bo Steve uśmiecha się krzywo, jakby bawiło go, że Danny nie chce skakać z nim z dachu. Że obawia się tego jak każdy normalny człowiek. I chociaż nie wstydzi się tego, że jest racjonalny. I nie chce zginąć jak każdy kto ma dziecko, jednak coś nieprzyjemnie ściska go w piersi.

− Czego potrzebujesz? – pyta rzeczowo, ponieważ Cath wydaje się przynajmniej racjonalna. – W podziemiach jest archiwum. Powinniśmy przekopać się przez akta w ciągu tygodnia – dodaje, szacując jakoś racjonalnie czas.

Nie kapituluje, ale Rollins uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie. Kobieta nie dodaje, że zapewne będzie musiał zawieść ich do informatorów. Nie wyobraża sobie też przechodzenia przez podobne śledztwo bez przesłuchiwania podejrzanych. Wzdycha tylko, gdy Steve sięga po zdjęcie jego córki.

Uderza go w rękę zanim zdaje sobie sprawę co robi.

− Nie dotykaj – mówi i to ostrzenie.

McGarrett marszczy brwi, jakby nie wiedział jakim jest popaprańcem.

ooo

Danny zaczyna żałować, że otworzył ten kontener, gdy potrzebuje kartonów z najwyższej półki i nie może ich dosięgnąć. Steve z krzywym uśmieszkiem ściąga pierwsze pudełko, nie wyciągając się nawet bardzo. Cath chyba nieświadoma tego, jak bardzo mu dokopuje, zabiera kolejne. Danny stara się wziąć kilka głębszych wdechów, bo to w zasadzie prawie jak urlop. Może po raz pierwszy od lat wyjdzie punktualnie z pracy. W końcu to tylko ślęczenie nad dokumentami, a nie mogą tego robić wiecznie.  
Steve obserwuje go jednak niczym jastrząb i to wytrąca go z równowagi. McGarrett odzyskiwał siły i to było widać. Jego koszulka polo opinała go tak, jak powinna, we wszystkich miejscach. Danny widział jego mięśnie pracujące pod materiałem i starał się skupić na czytanym tekście.

− Szukam czegoś konkretnego? – pyta w końcu, ponieważ oczywiście niczego mu nie powiedzieli.

Cath unosi głowę i patrzy na Steve'a. Ich kontakt wzrokowy trwa krótko, ale porozumiewają się bez słów, co nagle tylko bardziej go irytuje.

− Wo Fat – mówi krótko Steve. – Szukamy tego nazwiska. Victor i Adam Hesse.

Danny marszczy brwi, bo to drugie mówi mu o wiele więcej. Bez wahania sięga do jednej z teczek i wyciąga zeznanie świadka. Nie ma tam co prawda nazwisk, ale Victor oraz Adam występują tam w zbyt bliskich koligacjach, aby to był zbieg okoliczności.

− To bratnie dusze? − pyta i nie wie czemu przyszło mu to na myśl.

Steve kiwa przecząco głową.

− Bracia – odpowiada Cath, ponieważ ona jest tutaj od werbalizowania dziwnego języka McGarretta.

− Zabiłem Adama – rzuca Steve i może naprawdę lepiej, aby się nie odzywał.

Danny pociągał za spust wielokrotnie. Zabijał i ranił. I nigdy nie mówił o tym w ten sposób. McGarrett potrzebował dobrego psychologa. Albo i nawet stada.

Cath czyta zeznanie świadka i Danny przypomina sobie cholernie ważny szczegół. Sprawa została zamknięta, ale nie on ją prowadził. Wydawało mu się również, że dzieciak, który się przyznał do handlu emigrantkami, był podstawiony. Wyszedł już za dobre sprawowanie, ponieważ nic nie łączyło go z morderstwami, które zdarzyły się przy okazji. Nie mieli na niego właściwie nic prócz tego, że był w dokach tamtego dnia, gdy odbierano transport. Jego przyznanie się do winy spłynęło na detektywa Carlosa, który miał dosłownie trzy miesiące do emerytury, niczym błogosławieństwo. Starał się nie myśleć również o tym, że wnuk Carlosa dostał się na Yale. Zbyt wiele zbiegów okoliczności martwiło go w tych sprawach.

− Myślę, że powinniśmy skupić się na najnowszej sprawie – proponuje, żeby nie marnowali czasu. – Detektyw Ortega dostał cynk dotyczący kontenera, w którym zostałeś przetransportowany. – Problem w tym, że ten informator…

− To moja matka – wchodzi mu w słowo Steve i Danny wie, że mruga oczami, bo zawsze to robi, gdy coś go wyjątkowo zaskakuje.

− Co? – wyrywa mu się, a potem zaciska dłoń w pięść, ponieważ ma już trochę dość.

Jego tydzień był fatalny, ale McGarrett to całkiem nowy stopień szaleństwa. Nie ma pojęcia jak mają współpracować, skoro nie powiedzieli mu ani słowa.

− Masz dwie minuty, żeby powiedzieć mi wszystko – zaczyna. – Chcesz ze mną pracować? – pyta retorycznie. – Wprowadź mnie – dodaje z naciskiem.

Cath przygląda mu się przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiała się co ma zrobić. Steve jednak najwyraźniej nie ma takich wątpliwości, bo odchyla się na niewygodnym krześle biurowym i spogląda na niego ponad światłem nisko zawieszonej lampy.  
Jego tęczówki nie wydają się już niebieskie, ale Danny i tak nie zapomni ich widoku.

− Moja matka jest agentką CIA – zaczyna Steve.

Danny ma ochotę dodać, że nie jest zaskoczony, ale nie chce przerywać McGarrettowi. Mówienie sprawia mu sporą trudność i to widać. Porozumiewanie się musi być czymś, czego nie uczą w SEAL.

− Umożliwiła mi ucieczkę z Chin, gdy wszystko wzięło w łeb. Dała wam cynk, bo wiedziała, że lotniskowiec Cath nie zawinie do portu na czas – wyjaśnia McGarrett.

− Twoja matka wpakowała cię rannego do metalowego kontenera, który nadała Yakuza – powtarza ostrożnie, żeby to jakoś osiadło w jego mózgu. Potrząsa głową przez chwilę, bo jednak to zdanie nie do końca jest przyjmowane przez jego świadomość. – Mam telefon do świetnego psychologa. Uczestniczy też w spotkaniach rodzinnych – informuje go.

Cath uśmiecha się lekko, jakby ją to naprawdę rozbawiło, ale Steve spogląda na niego lekko zirytowany. Danny nie rozumie ich realiów, ale nie chce ich poznać.

− Co robiłeś w Chinach? – pyta, ponieważ potrzebuje szczegółów.

− Ścigałem Wo Fata – odpowiada Steve.

Danny nie musi pytać jak to się skończyło, bo widział jego zakrwawioną koszulkę. To nie są zabawy dla drobnych opryszków. Facet musi być terrorystą. To staje się dla niego oczywiste. Cath i Steve nie muszą już niczego innego dodawać. Pewnie nawet gdyby spytał, czy New Jersey jest na liście celi, nie odpowiedzieliby.

Podwija rękawy swojej koszuli i wysyła Rachel pojedynczego smsa z prośbą, aby trzymała się z dala od skupisk ludzkich. Nie obchodzi go, czy go za to wyleją. Oficjalnie to jego fanaberia. Steve nie powiedział mu ani słowa. Nie jest jednak detektywem od ośmiu lat z przypadku. Potrafi łączyć fakty. A skoro SEAL i agent wywiadu grzebią w aktach starych spraw w New Jersey, mają naprawdę przerąbane.

Steve przygląda mu się z dziwną miną, ale nie komentuje tak krótkiej wiadomości. Ani jednego nagłego milczenia. Danny sięga po kolejną teczkę i nie pyta o nic więcej.

ooo

Kiedy wychodzą z posterunku, jest już późno. Nie pyta gdzie Steve i Cath się zatrzymali. Nie chce wiedzieć czy śpią w jednym pokoju. Nie chce wiedzieć nic. Jest tak wyczerpany, jak nigdy, i nie potrafi nie przełknąć ciężko na samą myśl, że za chwilę wróci do pustego mieszkania wielkości psiej budy. Jest zbyt późno by dzwonić do Grace, a to jedyne, co mogłoby podnieść go na duchu.

Steve przygląda mu się niepewnie i pojawia się na jego twarzy pewna łagodność, której Danny nie chce tam widzieć. Wie, że facet, pomimo ciężkiego charakteru, ma złote serce. Każda z kobiet dostała status świadka, co jednocześnie przedłużyło ich pobyt w Stanach. Ma ochotę poinformować o tym Steve'a, ale nie chce zdradzić, że wie.

Jego Camaro jest zaparkowane na jednym z pierwszych miejsc i nagle orientuje się, że dwójka GI Joe pewnie nie ma samochodu. Niejasno przypomina sobie, że rano widział jak wysiadali z taksówki. Bije się chwilę z myślami, ale w końcu wzdycha.

− Podwieźć was? – pyta.

Steve wydaje się zaskoczony, ale Cath uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością. Danny naprawdę ją lubi i to jest jeszcze gorsze. Nienawiść byłaby taka wygodna, ale jego życie nie może być proste. McGarrett musi umawiać się z najsłodszą, najbardziej empatyczną, cholernie inteligentną laską, której nogi są pewnie dłuższe niż cały Danny. Gdyby znalazł w niej chociaż jedną wadę, mógłby się napawać. Ale nie może i to trochę wkurza. W Stanie irytuje go tak wiele, że czasem myśli z satysfakcją o tym, że z nim Rachel miała lepiej. Chociaż wie, że to nieprawda, bo Stan jest jej bratnią duszą, a tego nic nie przebije.  
Kiedy jednak patrzy na Cath, nie jest tego taki pewien.

Steve otwiera jej drzwi jak prawdziwy dżentelmen i Danny siada za kierownicą, starając się nie czuć dziwnie, gdy McGarrett spogląda na niego z tak bliska. Prawie żałuje, że Steve nie usiadł z tyłu, chociaż pewnie widziałby go we wstecznym lusterku.  
Robi głębszy wdech, gdy zapala samochód i kładzie dłoń za fotelem Steve'a, cofając. Włączają się do ruchu we względnej ciszy i spodziewa się, że w ten sposób dojadą do hotelu, ale to tylko jego płonna nadzieja.

− Twoja żona nie jest wściekła, że tak późno kończysz? – pyta Steve.

Danny instynktownie zaciska mocniej dłonie na kierownicy i nie patrzy na niego.

− Moja była żona nie jest już raczej zainteresowana – odpowiada, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

Steve nie wydaje się zaskoczony, więc pewnie przejrzał jego akta, a teraz łowił informacje. Danny najchętniej zabawiłby się w ten sam sposób, ale w zasadzie nic o nim nie wie. A jednocześnie czuje się tak cholernie nagi. Steve musi wiedzieć o Grace. Słyszał ich rozmowę przez telefon, czytał jego akta. Może zamieszczono tam nawet, że w tydzień po ich rozwodzie, Rachel wzięła kolejny ślub.

− Śliczny samochód – rzuca Cath, wyczuwając napięcie, ale to cholerne pudło.

− Prezent od Rachel za to, że jestem najcudowniejszym byłym mężem pod słońcem – mówi prawie cytując swoją byłą.

Tak dziękowała mu za zrozumienie. I wie, że zrobił dobrze, ale teraz, po prawie roku, doszło do niego, że zabierają mu córkę. A na to się nie umawiali.

Cath spogląda na niego zaskoczona, jakby nie rozumiała. Była zatem na tyle miła, żeby nie czytać jego akt. Docenia to.

− Moja żona spotkała swoją bratnią duszę – informuje ją, ponieważ w odróżnieniu od Steve'a, Rollins nie jest inwazyjna.

A Danny jest cywilizowanym człowiekiem, który potrafi prowadzić kulturalne rozmowy.

− To nie jest powód – rzuca Steve nagle. – Są dziesiątki par, które nie są swoimi bratnimi duszami, a jednak do siebie pasują – dodaje.

W ustach tego faceta musi to być prawie jak wyznanie miłosne. W końcu jego matka wrzuciła go pobitego i ociekającego krwią do metalowego kontenera przewożącego nielegalnie imigrantów.

− No cóż. Nam nie wyszło – odpowiada.

− Ale macie córkę – zauważa Steve i gdyby Danny nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że McGarrett właśnie próbował przeprowadzić z nim normalną rozmowę.

Nie ma pojęcia co zrobić z tym fantem, więc patrzy na Steve'a, gdy parkuje pod ich hotelem.

− O co chodzi z 'Danno'? − pyta Steve, gdy cisza się przedłuża.

I Danny nagle wie, dlaczego w jego klatce piersiowej jest wyrywana taka cholerna luka. Ten cały cyrk z bratnimi duszami miesza mu w głowie. Pytania McGarretta konfundują go. Odnosi wrażenie, że Steve chce poznać jego życie, co jest idiotyzmem.

McGarrett chce się zaprzyjaźnić, żeby ta współpraca się udała, i to chwalebne z jego strony.

Danny też chce dorwać tych skurczybyków.

− Nie rób tego – mówi tylko całkiem niejasno . – Zobaczymy się jutro.

− Podjechałbyś pod nas? – pyta Cath niemal od razu.

− Jasne – odpowiada, ponieważ jest idiotą.

I cholernie żałuje, że otworzył ten kontener.

ooo

Steve musi mieć cały zapas koszulek polo i bojówek. Danny nie zna żadnego dorosłego mężczyzny, który ubierałby się w ten sposób. Może to jednak sposób McGarretta na to, aby ubrać się po cywilnemu. Jednak w tych dziesiątkach kieszeni na pewno ma ukryty przynajmniej jeden scyzoryk. Danny dostrzegł wcześniej zarys broni pod marynarką Cath i nie mrugnął nawet okiem. Mają pozwolenie na wnoszenie spluw na posterunek i tyle go interesuje.

Rachel nie dzwoniła wieczorem, ale jej krótkie 'okej', powiedziało mu więcej niż rozmowa. Nie chciał jej straszyć, ale wolał ją z koszmarami, ale żywą. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby Stan też był w jednym kawałku, ponieważ to równanie też jest proste. Martwy Stan to nieszczęśliwa Rachel. Nieszczęśliwa mama oznacza smutną córkę. A jego księżniczka ma chodzić z uśmiechem na ustach.

Zagryza więc wargi, gdy wysiadają pod posterunkiem, kierując się wprost do archiwum. Jego sąsiedzi przez całą noc się kłócili, ale ponieważ nie zaczęli się bić, nie miał powodu spuszczać im łomotu. Chociaż zamierzał się bliżej przyjrzeć tej rodzinie. Może nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że za ścianą mieszkał glina.

Cath bawi się wisiorkiem, gdy robi notatki jednej z jego spraw. Jego raporty zawsze były wyczerpujące, ale nagle czuje się dość niepewnie. Miał do czynienia ze specjalistami w branży. Nie wygląda jednak na to, aby jakieś miało uwagi co do jego sposobu prowadzenia spraw. To przynosi mu dziwną ulgę, chociaż tak naprawdę nie konkuruje. Nie ma szans z McGarrettem, który rozpoznaje różnice w akcentach w tak abstrakcyjnych językach jak mandaryński.

Ciekawi go czy Marynarka przyjmuje swoich ludzi na podstawie specjalnych wytycznych. Muszą być wysocy i piękni, znać języki, może kolor włosów też jest jednym z faktorów. Wie, że świruje, ale Cath i Steve są tak do siebie dopasowali, że dzisiaj rano sprawdzał dwa razy kształt swojego znaku, aby upewnić się, że jednak nie popełnił błędu.

Oczywiście nie piśnie ani słowa. Steve nie jest taki jak Rachel, nie rzuci swojego długoletniego partnera dla uczucia, którego jeszcze tam nie ma. Nie wie tylko, dlaczego to sprawia, że czuje taką gorycz. Jeśli to echo rozwodu, to jest sobą zawiedziony. Nie chce jednak, aby to był zawód spowodowany tym, że Steve mimo wszystko jest w jego typie.

Nie jest ślepy. Wie, że McGarrett nie jest do końca wariatem. Wyzywanie dupka sprawia mu po prostu przyjemność. I ma pewność, że trzyma Steve'a na dystans. Trochę się boi, że jeśli opuści gardę, to wszystko poturla się z górki, a on straci kontrolę. Już raz sądził, że się więcej nie zobaczą, ale McGarrett wparował w jego życie ponownie, jakby miał do tego jakieś prawo. Danny nie zobowiązywał się do niczego. Jego priorytet był dość oczywisty: miałsześć lat, uwielbiał kolor różowy i miał chorego królika.

McGarrett, w odróżnieniu od Grace, poradziłby sobie bez niego. Nawet pewnie nie zauważał, że Danny'ego nie było w jego życiu. Nie znał się na zarobkach w armii, ale zegarek, który nosił na ręce Steve, nie był tani. Ilość gadżetów sprawiała, że początkowo sądził, że to jedna z tych busoli z kompasem i ciśnieniomierzem, które kupowali nurkowie. Zegarek pewnie miał jednak GPS i pokazywał Steve'owie cholerny hologram połowy budynków w okolicy.

Miał ochotę nawet z tego zakpić, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Victor Hesse był zagrożeniem, które należało zlikwidować jak najszybciej.

Trochę zszokowany dostrzegł, jak Cath poprawia tłumaczenie zeznań, które przygotowała dla nich jedna z cywilnych kontraktorów. Hiszpański mógł odhaczyć na liście super zdolności Rollins i nie wiedział jak się czuje z tym, że znał dwa słowa w innym języku niż angielski. Jego Ma chciała, aby znali włoski, ale Danny nigdy nie miał do niego talentu. Język przodków nie przeszedł na niego w genach.

Zastanawia się, czy na naukę nie jest za późno, ale to jest po prostu śmieszne. Czas dzieli pomiędzy Grace, pracę oraz sen. Koniecznie w tej kolejności. Dlatego wypija hektolitry kawy i ma w nosie pełen nagany wzrok McGarretta, który wniósł na komisariat policji w Newark coś tak obrzydliwego jak zdrowy zielony napój. Zapewne zrobiony z alg. Danny nie lubi wodorostów, więc nie je sushi. Rozumie jednak, że utrzymanie takiej formy wymaga poświęceń. Jego kolano jest jednak uszkodzone od lat i nie będzie super SEALem skaczącym z dachów. Mógłby utracić zdolność chodzenia po czymś tak ryzykowanym. A nie uśmiechało mu się trafić za biurko w wieku lat trzydziestu jeden.

Cath wyciąga z torebki jeden z tych małych komputerów, które doprowadzają go do szaleństwa. Nie jest fanem techniki, ponieważ oznacza ona przestępstwa, których nie można tak łatwo wyśledzić. I nie mówi tylko o kradzieżach. Ofiary są często namierzane na portalach społecznościowych i nie są całkiem świadome tego, że ktoś trzymał je na oku przez ten cały czas.  
Dlatego Grace nie ma Myspace, Instagrama ani Facebooka. Przynajmniej w tym byli z Rachel zgodni, chociaż pewnie bardziej przekonał ją fakt, że ludzie, których zamykał do więzienia, mogli odnaleźć jego córkę. A żadne z nich tego nie chciało.  
Palce Cath poruszają się płynnie na niewielkiej klawiaturze. Kobieta pewnie codziennie ma do czynienia z takim sprzętem. Spodziewa się, że nawet lepszym, bo Wywiad Marynarki nie mógł oszczędzać.

Wyciąga kolejną teczkę i zamiera, ponieważ z pewnością ktoś szperał w jego sprawie. Ten raport nie został napisany przez niego, a jednak widnieje tam jego podpis. Jest tak dobry, że sam nie jest pewien czy to nie autentyk.

− Coś się stało? – pyta Steve.

Ale Danny nie jest pewien. Nie chce też rzucać oskarżeniami na prawo i lewo, ponieważ dostęp do tego archiwum mają tylko ludzie od nich. I nie wyobraża sobie, aby ktokolwiek dopuścił się czegoś podobnego. Nie chce mieć też Wydziału Wewnętrznego na karku. Jednocześnie wie, że Steve i Cath nie są ludźmi od nich. Nie będzie musiał zamieszczać swoich podejrzeń na piśmie.  
Bije się z myślami kilka długich chwil, czując na sobie zaniepokojony wzrok Steve'a.

− Danno – mówi McGarrett i coś znowu boleśnie ściska się w jego klatce piersiowej, bo tak prawo ma mówić do niego wyłącznie Grace.

Ich miłość, ich wzajemna relacja, jest nie do podrobienia. Wie, że nic wspanialszego go nie spotka. Steve niby nie tego bruka, ale to jednak nieodpowiednie na tak wielu poziomach, że coś się w nim buntuje.

− Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzega go lojalnie, ale Steve nie wygląda, jakby to zrobiło na nim wrażenie. − Tak mówi do mnie tylko Grace – oznajmia mu, aby McGarrett wiedział, że przekracza granicę.

− Coś znalazłeś – rzuca Steve, ignorując jego ostrzeżenie.

Danny liże swoje wargi, ponieważ nagle ma sucho w ustach. I z pełną świadomością tego co się dzieje, mówi:

− Ktoś podrobił mój raport.

ooo

Przegląda raporty uważniej, ale nigdzie nie wprowadzano innych poprawek. Tylko ten jeden dokument doprowadza go do szaleństwa i wie, że to robota kogoś z wewnątrz. Powinien to zgłosić, ale sama myśl dławi go niemożliwie. Nie chce być donosicielem, ale jednocześnie wie, że mieli brudnego glinę. Nie potrafi przestać przewijać sobie w głowie twarzy swoich kolegów. Któryś z nich pracował dla Yakuzy, oszukując ich zapewne od lat.

Cath kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu, jakby wiedziała, co przeżywa. Ma ochotę jej podziękować, ale McGarrett niecierpliwie uderza palcem w dokument, oczekując od niego, że będzie pamiętał raport sprzed trzech lat. Teraz praca jest dla niego całym życiem, ale wtedy z Rachel układało im się tak dobrze, że na samo wspomnienie coś znowu zaczyna boleć go w klatce piersiowej.

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego nagle wydaje mu się, że jest przesłuchiwany, ale całe ciało Steve'a jest spięte, gdy patrzy mu prosto w oczy, oczekując odpowiedzi.

− Chyba żartujesz – prycha z obrzydzeniem. – Oskarżasz mnie? – pyta, ponieważ powinni sobie coś ustalić. – Skopię ci tak tyłek…

− O nic cię nie oskarżam! – warczy Steve. – Ale musisz sobie przypomnieć co jest w tym raporcie – dodaje spiętym głosem.

Danny przewraca oczami, ponieważ to nie jest możliwe. Nikt normalny nie pamięta takich rzecz już po roku. Od tego mieli raporty − miały naświetlać szczegóły sprawy.

− Skąd wiesz, że tego nie sporządziłeś ty sam? – pyta nagle Cath, ewidentnie chcąc wprowadzić spokój.

Albo ona jest tym dobrym policjantem. Wie to, bo sam często stosował tę taktykę. Nikt nigdy nie pozwalał mu jednak zagrać złego policjanta. Nie miał dostatecznie wiele mordu w oczach, albo jego postura nie przerażała. Steve zapewne nie miał z tym problemu.

− Ja nie robię błędów gramatycznych − informuje ją bez mrugnięcia okiem i uderza w dwa miejsca, gdzie to tak razi w oczy, że aż boli.

Carh wydaje się mile zaskoczona i spogląda na niego z czymś w rodzaju fascynacji.

− To, że jestem gliną, nie oznacza, że jestem głupi – rzuca, starając się nie brzmieć na urażonego.

Wie jednak jak te militarne móżdżki działają. Jak niskie zdanie mają o ich ciężkiej pracy. Steve zapewne uważał się za Kapitana Amerykę ze swoimi tajnymi misjami. Danny jednak też nie mógł mówić otwarcie o pracy. I strzelano do niego. Grace Tillwell była martwa. Praca w New Jersey nie była tylko spacerem po parku i nie polegała na wytykaniu ludzi palcami; 'ciebie chcę przesłuchać', 'ty nie kradnij', itd.

− Nikt tak nie powiedział – mówi Cath i prawie czuje wyrzuty sumienia, ale ten cholernie długi dzień się nie kończy, a ktoś podrobił jego podpis.

Ma ochotę pogadać z Frankiem Delano, ale pewnie wraz z Ortegą są w terenie. To oni przejęli jego sprawy i jest im za to cholernie wdzięczny. Gdyby mógł, załatwiłby to sam, ale Kapitan chyba zamordowałby go za ukrywanie czegoś takiego, więc pomimo tego, że Steve wciąż wgapia w niego swoje niebieskie tęczówki, Danny podnosi się. I nagle stają bardzo blisko siebie, bo McGarrett chyba zamierza doprowadzić do kolejnej demonstracji siły.

− Nie mam na to czasu. Mamy przeciek w wydziale – informuje go. – Muszę powiadomić Kapitana.

− Nie – mówi krótko Steve. – Wasz przeciek zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak i zniknie. Nasz jedyny ślad – dodaje już ciszej.

Danny strzepuje z jego ramienia niewidoczny pyłek z wymuszonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

− Policyjne procedury – mówi krótko i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo. − Nie zgłoszę tego i mogę sprzątać swoje biurko. A tak się składa, że lubię tę robotę.

Nie dodaje, że ma na utrzymaniu córkę, bo to nie ich sprawa. Grace ma jednak niedługo urodziny i powinien myśleć raczej nad prezentem dla niej. Steve nie jest kimś, kto powinien pochłaniać jego myśli i czas. Chociaż Danny wmawia sobie, że spędzi z nim kilka dni i to nie jest do końca egoistyczne. W końcu Steve to jego bratnia dusza. Ma prawo chociaż popatrzeć na gościa z daleka. Martwi go, że tak chętnie zostaje po godzinach, a mogliby kończyć w urzędniczej porze, o której całe życie marzyła dla niego Ma.

Wymija Steve'a, ponieważ może i McGarrett jest uroczy, ale nie ma tutaj jurysdykcji. Wyjedzie, a Danny zostanie z tym gównem. I z wydziałem, który będzie przetrzepywany przez wewnętrznych, których nikt nie lubił. To oznaczało prawdziwe życie. A nie galowy mundur i tajne misje, o których nikt nigdy nie słyszał i nie usłyszy.

McGarrett łapie go za nadgarstek i to jest tak nagłe, że Danny nie zdąża zareagować. Ląduje na brzuchu, na podrobionym raporcie i jego policzek boli jak diabli, bo uderzył w płaską powierzchnię stołu. Cath unosi do góry dłonie mocno zaskoczona i przypatruje się ich dwójce, jakby nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić. I Danny jest całkiem świadom, że weźmie stronę swojego, ponieważ to byłby jego odruch.

− Puszczaj – warczy, zastanawiając się czy jeśli kopnie w tył dostatecznie mocno to złamie dupkowi kolano.

− Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, ale musisz zrozumieć, że tutaj chodzi o coś więcej niż ciebie i mnie – informuje go Steve zaskakująco spokojnym tonem. – Wo Fat jest terrorystą. Wwiezie do spokojnego New Jersey broń i ty i twoja córka nie będziecie bezpieczni. Wiem, że obchodzi cię tylko ona, więc wyobraź sobie na chwilę jak będzie wyglądać miasto, gdy zamiast broni krótkiej, będą mieli do dyspozycji pociski dalekiego zasięgu? – pyta Steve i Danny ciężko przełyka.

Co dziwne, nie boi się o Grace. Wie, że gdy powie Rachel, co się dzieje, ona po prostu spakuje się i wyjadą. Stan ma cholernie dobrą pracę. Stać ich na zmianę miejsca zamieszkania. Tylko on będzie miał problem, bo widywanie Grace jest jedyną rzeczą, która trzyma go jeszcze przy życiu.

Uścisk Steve'a jest silny i McGarrett chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że wyrywa mu powoli rękę ze stawu.

− Steve – zaczyna Cath i brzmi to jak próba oswojenia zwierzęcia.

Może takie jest jej zadanie. Minimalizować straty ludzkie, gdy McGarrett wpadnie w szał.

− Zrozumiałem – informuje, bo zaraz jego kolana się poddadzą. Albo będzie musiał mieć nastawianą rękę, czego też wolałby w najbliższym czasie uniknąć. Jego koszula wyszła ze spodni i jest wciskany w kant stołu tak bardzo, że niemal czuje linie swojego znaku. I cholernie nienawidzi tego, że wszystkie jego marzenia o bratniej duszy właśnie prysły. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale kiedy Rachel odnalazła Stana, pomyślał, że to może byłoby cudowne spotkać kogoś, kto pasowałby do niego w ten sposób.

Wiedział, że to idiotyczne. Ludzie spotykali swoje bratnie dusze we wczesnym okresie dorastania, zapewne po to, aby się dopasować. Pobrali się z Rachel, ponieważ sądzili, że dla nich to koniec, a czuli coś naprawdę cholernie mocnego. Było im razem dobrze, ale Stan wszystko popsuł.

A teraz Steve odbiera mu resztkę tego, co jeszcze dawało mu nadzieję, że będzie lepiej.

McGarrett puszcza go w końcu i Danny nie jest nawet świadom kiedy jego dłoń zwija się w pięść. Uderza faceta w szczękę tak mocno, że posyła go na regał pod ścianą. I Steve patrzy na niego przez kilka sekund z szokiem na twarzy, jakby nie wierzył, że Danny faktycznie się odważył.

− Masz rację, nie lubię cię – mówi, kiedy wychodzi z pomieszczenia.

ooo

Wraca do swojego biurka, ponieważ nie ma ochoty rozmawiać z kimkolwiek. A już na pewno nie z chłopcem i dziewczynką z Marynarki. Czeka, aż szef przestanie rozmawiać przez telefon i bierze głębszy wdech, ponieważ ta rozmowa nie będzie łatwa. Oskarżenie jest cholernie poważne i może nawet archiwum beknie za niedopilnowanie dokumentów. Gówno będzie śmierdzieć jeszcze długo.

Kapitan w końcu odkłada telefon i patrzy na niego twardym wzrokiem, a potem powoli kiwa na niego palcem. I może cholerny SEAL poskarżył się, że oberwał od niego, ale to nie tak, że nie został zaatakowany jako pierwszy.

− Sir? – pyta Danny.

− Porucznik Rollins poinformowała mnie, że wykonał pan kawał dobrej roboty – rzuca Kapitan i spogląda na niego podejrzliwie.

Może jego głosy są trochę potargane, bo nie udało mu się ich ułożyć po szarpaninie z dupkiem. Albo zastanawia go dlaczego Danny jest tutaj na górze zamiast siedzieć z Marynarką w archiwum.

− Podobno też próbowali zataić coś przede mną? Bronił pan naszego wydziału, detektywie? – pyta ciekawie Kapitan i spogląda na obitą pięść, którą Danny chowa za plecami.

− Jestem pacyfistą. Wolę rozwiązywać konflikty słownie – odpowiada i obaj wiedzą, że kłamie, ale Kapitan uśmiecha się lekko. I Danny bierze głębszy wdech. – Ktoś podrobił mój raport – rzuca i nie musi dodawać nic więcej.

Kapitan sztywnieje i patrzy na niego bardzo długo, oceniająco, jakby zastanawiał się czy Danny jest pewien. I obaj wiedzą, że nie rzuciłby tym oskarżeniem bez podstaw. Mężczyzna wypuszcza z ust długie westchnienie.

− Dziękuję detektywie Williams – mówi Kapitan, biorąc w dłoń słuchawkę. – Proszę wrócić do swoich obowiązków.

Ma ochotę spytać co to znaczy, ale koło swojego biurka widzi stojącego Steve'a. McGarrett dociska do szczęki woreczek z lodem i przechodzący gliniarze uśmiechają się wrednie na ten widok. Zapewne archiwistka słyszała ich kłótnię. Albo po prostu zobaczyła jak wybiegł stamtąd i połączyła fakty, gdy zobaczyła żołnierzyka.

Policjantom zapewne sprawia sadystyczną przyjemność, że Marynarka dostała w końcu za wtrącanie się w ich robotę, ale Danny czuje tylko pustkę.

ooo

Steve zabiera go na piwo, co tylko lekko graniczy z porwaniem. Przede wszystkim SEAL zabrał mu kluczyki i teraz prowadzi jego samochód jak wariat. Może nie dotarło do niego, że to nie dżungla. Poza tym nie powiedział mu gdzie jadą, tylko wyciągnął go siłą z posterunku.

− Gdzie jest Cath? – pyta, ponieważ kobieta stanowiła idealny bufor między nimi.

McGarrett nie zerka nawet w jego stronę, co może jest dobre, bo zmienia trzy razy pas w ciągu trzech dwóch minut. Taksówki trąbią, a Danny zapiera się nogami w podłodze własnego auta.

− Musiała wrócić na lotniskowiec – informuje go McGarrett, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste. – Moja matka dzwoniła – dodaje i to jest coś nowego.

− Dobra pogoda w Chinach? – pyta, chociaż wie, że to raczej nie był temat ich rozmowy.

Nie wie też, kogo boi się bardziej. Stan nagle wydaje mu się facetem idealnym. Ma cudowną pracę, jego rodzina ma maniery. I nie zamykają się wzajemnie w metalowych kontenerach z nielegalnymi imigrantami. Zapewne popijają teraz z Rachel popołudniową herbatkę.

− Wo Fat opuścił Shenyang – oznajmia mu McGarrett, nie odpowiadając na pytanie, ponieważ to byłoby za proste.

Są mniej więcej w jednym wieku, więc matka Steve'a nie może być wiele młodsza od jego własnej. I trochę go to przeraża, bo nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić Ma Williams z pistoletem. Nóż za to widział w jej dłoniach i jest on narzędziem, którym Ma posługuje się doskonale, gdy należy poszatkować mięso na sos do spaghetti albo do klopsików. Co przypomina mu, że dawno nie był na rodzinnym obiedzie.

Parkują i Danny rozgląda się wokół niepewnie. To portowa część miasta, więc zaczyna mieć nieprzyjemne podejrzenia. Szczególnie, gdy z baru wychodzi trzech facetów z nieśmiertelnikami na twarzy. Steve wyskakuje z samochodu i Danny sprawdza czy jego broń jest naładowana, zanim za nim podąża. Ci faceci są tak wielcy, że czuje się jak Alicja w Krainie Czarów. Z tym, że nie jest laską, a żaden z facetów nie wygląda na gadającego królika. Wokół roznosi się nieprzyjemny wilgotny zapach.  
Steve zostaje przytulony przez starszego faceta i Danny niemal czeka na wyznanie, że to papa McGarrett, który wychował syna na jednej z tych przerośniętych łódek, z których startują samoloty.

− Steve, chłopcze – mówi tamten, spoglądając na Danny'ego z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.

Dwójka pozostałych stoi za jego plecami, więc zerka na nich niepewnie. Ich koszulki w kolorze khaki opinają spore mięśnie, mówiąc mu tylko, że chłopaki nie zajmowali się w armii pracą intelektualną. Ma też dziwne wrażenie, że jest okrążany, a Steve uśmiecha się do niego z satysfakcją, jakby bawiła go jego niepewność. Dwa tłuki zabierają mu przestrzeń, a on wie doskonale, że nie robią nic innego jak tylko odcinają mu drogę ucieczki.

− Ach, a więc to tak Steve? – pyta, uśmiechając się kwaśno. – Teraz na mnie napuścisz swoich kolegów? Spodziewałem się po tobie żołnierzyku trochę więcej? Aż tak bolało, gdy cię uderzyłem? – kpi i rozkłada równo ciężar na swoich nogach.

Ten starszy patrzy na niego, jakby nagle Danny urósł w jego oczach o kilka kolejnych centymetrów. Steve natomiast marszczy brwi i wygląda, jakby znowu dostał w twarz, co jest po prostu śmieszne.

− Naprawdę cię walnął? – pyta ten starszy.

Steve instynktownie pociera szczękę i Danny słyszy za sobą śmiech.

− McGarrett – prycha ktoś za nim. – Nie zauważyłeś, gdy wchodził na krzesło? – kpi jeden z dupków.

Danny odwraca się w jego kierunku i mierzą się wzrokiem dopóki tamten nie unosi do góry rąk w geście poddania.

− Joe – mówi Steve. – Musimy pogadać, ale nie tu – rzuca.

Facet marszczy brwi i nadal nie spuszcza z oka Danny'ego.

− Kto to? – pyta krótko Joe.

− Detektyw Danny Williams, mój partner – odpowiada Steve bez wahania.

− Hola, hola, amigo! – rzuca Danny, ponieważ tego już za wiele. – Wybij to sobie z tej tępej głowy, przerośnięty neandertalczyku! Nie jestem twoim partnerem.

− Nie lubi tego, ale pracujemy razem – ciągnie dalej Steve, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszał. – Wo Fat będzie w mieście.

Joe patrzy na Danny'ego i nagle wyciąga do niego dłoń, jakby właśnie został przyjęty do ich tajnego kółka wzajemnej adoracji, a on witał go wśród członków. Nie bardzo mu się to podoba, ale nie bardzo ma jakiekolwiek wyjście. Coś mówi mu, że poszukiwania nie będą trwały tygodnia. Może nawet Steve spędzi tutaj kolejne miesiące.

− Joe White – przedstawia się facet.

− Danny Williams – odpowiada i przez krótką chwilę patrzą sobie w oczy.

Nie do końca wie, co myśleć o tym facecie. Ten zresztą zerka na jego odrapany wierzch dłoni i uśmiecha się lekko, jakby ten dowód na agresję stanowił o tym, czy Danny nadaje się na członka ich małej elitarnej jednostki. Czuje na sobie wzrok Steve'a, ale nie nawiązuje kontaktu, bo nadal pojęcia nie ma co tutaj robią. To jeden z tych wojskowych barów, gdzie stołują się przypływające jednostki. Danny pasuje tutaj jak pieść do nosa. Jego koszula jest wyprasowana. I ma świeży krawat. W swojej pracy musi dbać o wygląd, a widzi jak bardzo bawi ich, że jest typowym chłopcem z miasta z żelem na włosach.

− Daniel Williams – mówi Joe.

Nikt nie zwraca się tak do niego prócz Rachel i jego matki. Dlatego czuje się dziwnie patrząc w rozwodnione oczy White'a. Facet nie podał mu swojego stopnia, ale nie ma wątpliwości, kto tutaj jest dowódcą.

− Masz temperament chłopcze – oznajmia mu Joe i jest tym ewidentnie ubawiony.

− Irlandzko−włoskie korzenie – odpowiada Danny i nie ma pojęcia dlaczego to powiedział.

W zasadzie nie obnosi się z tym aż tak mocno. Ma jest dumna z ich zdolności kulinarnych, ale nigdy nie mówili po włosku w domu. Czasami rzucała jedynie pojedynczymi zdaniami. Jej rodzina też nie stawiała aż tak bardzo na historię, chcąc się wpasować w życie w Ameryce. Imigracja była podstawą rozwoju tego kraju.

− Wybuchowa mieszanka – stwierdza Joe lekko, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem. – Steve pewnie obiecał ci piwo.

− Okłamuje mnie na każdym kroku − rzuca, ponieważ tak właśnie trochę jest.

Danny nie lubi podstępów.

− Naprawimy to – odpowiada Joe. – Słyszałem, że macie problem w wydziale? – rzuca mimochodem, kierując się w stronę baru.

Danny idzie obok niego, nie zastanawiając się nawet czy pozostali podążą. Po tak popieprzonym dniu należy mu się piwo.

ooo

Steve jest irytujący, gdy chce porozmawiać o tajnych sprawach i przechodzi płynnie na chiński – a raczej mandaryński, bo najwyraźniej tak się nazywa ten dialekt. Joe odpowiada mu bez mrugnięcia okiem i Danny stara się skupić na swoim piwie, ale nie potrafi. Przechodzący żołnierze z różnych jednostek przyglądają mu się tak intensywnie, że jest pewien, że gdyby nie obecność jego czterech towarzyszy przy stoliku, zapewne dostałby w głowę. Nie robi na nich wrażenia ani jego broń, ani odznaka, którą przyczepił do paska spodni.

Jego telefon buzuje i jest trochę zaskoczony, gdy nieznany numer podsyła mu zaszyfrowany plik i hasło. 'Cath' jest krótkie i wiele mówiące, więc otwiera folder, zastanawiając się od kiedy telefony są przenośnymi komputerami, ale jego uwaga zostaje pochłonięta przez akta, których się nie spodziewał. Steve John McGarrett staje się nagle dla niego otwartą księgą. Wciąż wiele jest utajnione, ale Danny'emu włoski stają dęba, gdy czyta, że facet miał naprawdę przerąbane. Doris – jego matka, najwyraźniej musiała podpaść konkretnym ludziom, bo CIA ukryło ją z dziećmi nie wiadomo gdzie. Potem przenosili się z miejsca na miejsce dopóki Mary Ann – siostra Steve'a, nie zdecydowała się uciec. Oznaczono ją jako przypuszczalnie martwą. Podobnie jak męża Doris. Steve uczył się w Annapolis pod przybranym nazwiskiem, a potem dołączył do SEAL, ale język mandaryński najwyraźniej znał wcześniej, bo zaznaczono wyraźnie, że Marynarka przypuszcza, że Doris zabrała dzieci do Azji.

Przełyka kolejny łyk piwa i zastanawia się czy powinien czytać dalej, bo Steve wpatruje się w niego podejrzliwie. Zapewne nie wie, że urocza Cathrine próbuje w Dannym wzbudzić wyrzuty sumienia. Albo chce skłonić go do współpracy. Na pewno jest w tym jakiś cel. I nie wątpi, że McGarrett zapewne dostałby szału, gdyby się dowiedział, że Danny poznaje jego dossier.

− Masz podejrzenia w stosunku do przecieku? – pyta Joe, odciągając jego uwagę od pliku.

W zasadzie zostały mu dwa zdania, więc zamyka dokument, wiedząc, że Cath zapewne czeka, aby usunąć go z jego telefonu.

Nie ma wątpliwości, że Rollins zna się na swojej robocie.

− Nie – odpowiada sucho. – I nie chcę mieć – dodaje, bo ratowali sobie życie nie raz i nie dwa. Nie wyobraża sobie, aby którykolwiek z chłopaków zdradził.

I to cholernie boli.

− Cath twierdzi, że dokument wydrukowano od nowa. Nie nadpisano treści na twoim raporcie – informuje go Steve, więc Rollins zapewne wróciła na lotniskowiec, aby przeprowadzić analizy.

Obrotna dziewczyna – myśli, bo nie potrafi się powstrzymać i wtedy zauważa, że tatuaż na nadgarstku Joe przykrywa częściowo jego znak.

− Aż tak bardzo nienawidzicie bratnich dusz? – pyta i nawet sam nie wie co myśleć o tonie własnego głosu.

Joe spogląda na ciemne linie i uśmiecha się smutno.

− Standardowa procedura SEAL. Na wypadek niewoli, chronimy nasze bratnie dusze – informuje go White. – Mamy żony. Mamy siostry. Część z nas ma dzieci – rzuca.

Danny nie może nie myśleć w tej chwili o Grace. Może wypił za dużo, ale bierze głębszy wdech i po prostu kiwa głową. Steve ma rację. Nie chce takiego gościa jak Wo Fat w tym samym mieście, co jego córka.

− Niektóre z naszych bratnich dusz wybrały tę samą drogę kariery, co my, i spotykamy się podczas misji – ciągnie dalej Joe. – To chyba popularne, że wybieramy zawody podobne. Co robi twoja bratnia dusza?

Danny otwiera usta, żeby powiedzieć, że jego druga połówka to szaleniec i nie mają nic wspólnego z sobą, ale głos zamiera mu w ustach. W zasadzie robią to samo – pilnują, aby nie cierpieli niewinni. Mają całkiem różne metody, ale dążą do tego samego.  
Joe chyba źle odczytuje jego milczenie, bo klepie go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

− Była żona Danny'ego nie była jego bratnią duszą – odzywa się nagle Steve, co go trochę dziwi, bo to brzmi tak, jakby McGarrett stawał w jego obronie. – Ale to pewnie ktoś z ładnymi włosami i garsonce zapiętej pod samą szyję – dodaje Steve zgryźliwie.

Śmieje się z nimi, ponieważ to naprawdę aż głupie jak bardzo McGarrett się myli.

ooo

Danny dowleka się do mieszkania na wpół żywy. Od rozwodu tak dużo nie pił. Pociesza go jedynie, że najwyraźniej Marynarka wojenna jest mocniejsza w gębie niż w żołądku, bo jeden z kumpli Steve'a się porzygał. Jest mu trochę dziwnie z tym, że McGarrett odwozi go do domu. A potem pomaga mu wdrapać się po schodach i nawet otwiera drzwi do jego mieszkania.  
Wie, że to musi wyglądać okropnie, bo ma dwa pokoje, które są tak mikroskopijne, że siedząc w jednym słyszało się oddech śpiącej osoby z drugiego pomieszczenia. Wie o tym, ponieważ to pozwala mu zasnąć w weekendy, które Grace spędza w tej dziurze.

McGarrett jednak nie pokazuje po sobie nic. Może spał w gorszych miejscach albo jest świadom tego, że kiedy z pensji policjanta płaci się alimenty, przelicznik jest gówniany. Oczywiście mógłby się wypiąć, ale Grace jest jego córką. I będzie jego jedynym dzieckiem. I nie oddałby jej za całe pieniądze tego świata. Za całe szczęście świata.

Chyba na tym polega bycie ojcem. A przynajmniej mu się tak wydaje.

− Zabieram twój samochód i przyjadę po ciebie jutro – informuje go Steve zaskakująco spokojnym tonem.

− Nie lubię cię – odpowiada Danny. – Ale nie tylko dlatego, że jesteś popaprany. Na to nie miałeś wpływu – dodaje, ponieważ to trochę prawda.

Jest cały szereg rzeczy, za które Danny go nienawidzi. Zaczynają się od tych błękitnych tęczówek, które wyglądają na niewinne. A kończy na fakcie, że McGarrett to chodząca pieprzona doskonałość na dwumetrowych nogach. Pewnie przygotowuje sobie pożywne śniadania rano. I idzie pobiegać, bo ludzie tacy jak Steve biegają, bo to zdrowe. Siedzą po uszy w 'moje ciało to moja świątynia'.

I Danny nienawidzi Steve'a przede wszystkim za to, że się spotkali. I nie potrafi go nienawidzić tak po prostu. To jest cholernie trudne. Nie, kiedy Steve patrzy na niego tymi smutnymi oczami i Danny zastanawia się, czy tego faceta ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek kochał. Wie, że to prawda, bo Doris zapewne zrobiła wszystko, żeby ich uratować. Ucieczka z dwójką dzieci nie mogła być łatwa. Szczególnie po śmierci męża. Jednak Steve nie jest psychopatą. Potrafi nawet od biedy okazywać empatię. Te kobiety w kontenerze zapewne nigdy nie wyjdą mu z głowy.

Steve podniósł się wtedy wyczerpany, żeby je uspokoić. Jest tego cholernie pewien. Po prostu zna faceta. I nagle uderza go, dlaczego dorwanie Wo Fata jest takie ważne. Cathrine nie powiedziała tego wprost, ale wysadzenie samochodu McGarrettów zapewne miało coś wspólnego z Yakuzą.

− Złapiemy Wo Fata – obiecuje mu i Steve przez chwilę patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie. – A teraz daj mi się wyspać – dodaje, zagrzebując się w kanapie, którą traktuje jak łóżko od prawie pół roku.

ooo

Steve przywozi mu kawę, co jest pewnym zawieszeniem broni. Joe pojawia się w archiwum i nikt nie wydaje się zaskoczony. Cath całuje White'a w policzek i siadają nad teczkami. Danny drapie się po zarośniętej szczęce, nie próbując nawet udawać, że nie spał. A potem przesuwa w ich kierunku trochę poplamioną kartkę. Oczywiście nigdy nie mogłaby być dowodem w sądzie, ale obawia się, że nigdy nie dojdzie do procesu.

Nie, gdy palce w tym wszystkim macza Marynarka Wojenna.

− Co to? – pyta Steve.

− Pierwotny raport – odpowiada Danny i ziewa.

Może nie powinien był wychodzić w środku nocy po pijanemu, ale było to konieczne. Mógł wczoraj przyznać, że trzyma kopie dokumentów, ale nie chciał w piwnicy rodziców Stevena McGarretta. Ma cały czas wrażenie, że jego Ma rzuci okiem i będzie wiedziała, że facet jest jego bratnią duszą.

− Skąd… − zaczyna Steve.

− To Irlandczyk – rzuca Joe, jakby to było oczywiste. – Jersey, dobra robota – chwali go. – Poznamy skrytkę?

− Po moim trupie – odpowiada i to nie jest figura retoryczna.

White nie wydaje się zaskoczony.

− Przejrzałem raporty. I nie wspomniano w podróbce o informatorze. Ani o magazynie, do którego dotarliśmy. Informator zginął – ciągnie Danny. – Ale podano jego nazwisko i wydaje się ważne. I mamy kłopoty – dodaje, chociaż bardzo tego nie chce. – I zanim zrobisz coś głupiego, detektyw Delano ma dwudziestopięcioletni staż na tym posterunku – informuje go.

Nie dodaje, że Frank uratował mu życie przy okazji tej sprawy.

Informator, który dostał kulkę, był jego kuzynem. To mógł być zbieg okoliczności. Jednak Danny w to wątpi. Ma tylko nadzieję, że Frank powie, że nie chciał swojego nazwiska w aktach. To byłby tak cudowny scenariusz, że niemal się o niego modli.

Steve mruży niebezpiecznie oczy i Danny wie, że będzie obecny przy tym przesłuchaniu. Byli przyjaciółmi. To całkiem oczywiste, że Steve 'mam zatwardzenie emocjonalne' McGarrett wykorzysta coś takiego. Kiedy jednak wyjeżdżają na piętro, okazuje się, że Frank nie przyszedł tego dnia do pracy.

ooo

Steve miota się po gabinecie Kapitana i wydaje się, że zaraz w coś uderzy. Danny sadza go na krześle niemal siłą i przez sekundę czy dwie nie zdejmuje dłoni z jego ramion. Na pewno nie przez to, że to jak pracują mięśnie pod jego rękami jest cholernie przyjemne. Jeśli Cath coś zauważyła, nie mówi ani słowa.

Joe przedstawia się Kapitanowi i ten spogląda na Danny'ego, jakby oczekiwał wyjaśnień.

− W porcie jest zaparkowany cały statek takich – ostrzega lojalnie.

− Jest zacumowany lotniskowiec – poprawia go Steve, wcale nie pod wrażeniem jego rozbudowanego słownictwa.

− Armia jest drażliwa – rzuca, ponieważ jest dupkiem.

− Marynarka – Steve prawie wypluwa to słowo. – Naprawdę chcesz mnie wkurzyć? – pyta, zirytowany.

Danny nie wie nawet dlaczego to robi.

− Frank Delano – mówi tylko cicho i widzi jak Kapitan się spina.

− Mówisz mi o wielokrotnie oznaczanym detektywie Franku Delano? – pyta jego szef, żeby się upewnić.

Danny wypuszcza długo wstrzymywane w płucach powietrze.

− Delano – mówi tylko z pewnością w głosie. – Sir – dodaje. – Mieli sprawdzić z Ortegą ślady dotyczące kontenera. Podobno coś znalazł i wczoraj zniknął. To nie jest zbieg okoliczności.

Brwi Kapitana się ściągają, ale Danny bierze kolejny wdech i zaplata dłonie na piersi.

− Jest coś jeszcze – ciągnie dalej, chociaż naprawdę nie chce. – Kiedy ja i Grace… detektyw Tilldwell… − urywa. – Cynk pochodził od informatora Delano.

Oczy Kapitana są wielkie jak spodki i Danny zaczyna nerwowo przeczesywać swoje włosy, ale nie potrafi przestać. Steve przygląda mu się niepewnie. A on nie chce tego mówić na głos.

− Delano chciał wysłać do tego magazynu samych techników. Miał być opuszczony. Tylko dlatego tam pojechaliśmy – ciągnie spokojnie. – Kiedy się pojawiliśmy, czekali na nas. Nie podejrzewałem, że to była zasadzka, aż do teraz − urywa.

Nie chce sobie przypominać tego, ale najwyraźniej nie ma wyboru. Twarz umierającej Grace wryła mu się w pamięć i odwiedzała go w koszmarach przez kolejne miesiące.

− Kiedy to było? – pyta Joe.

− Jedenastego września – odpowiada i nie dodaje roku, ponieważ wszyscy zapamiętali tylko taki jeden dzień. – Kiedy wygrzebałem się z magazynu, widziałem, jak drugi samolot uderza w wieże. Karetki mnie mijały, ale żadna się nie zatrzymała – urywa i przełyka ciężko, a potem odchrząka. – Chcieli ode mnie informacji, ale nie zdążyli zapytać – wyjaśnia.

Steve kiwa głową, jakby rozumiał o co chodzi. Danny prawie żałuje, że nie zaczekał. W drugiej strony były martwy, a jego córka nigdy by go nie poznała. Zapewne nosiłaby też inne imię.

− Jak sądzisz, czego chcieli? – pyta Kapitan.

Danny wzrusza ramionami.

− Już wtedy zajmowałem się sprawą przemytu. Zgarnęliśmy kilka kontenerów, ale nigdy nie znaleźliśmy nic, co łączyłoby bossów z tymi pojedynczymi przypadkami, które odkryliśmy – odpowiada. – Gr… Tilldwell i ja byliśmy partnerami od roku. Dopiero skończyła akademię i miałem ją wprowadzić, a nie było nikogo starszego stopniem, kto mógłby to zrobić – wyjaśnia. – Mieliśmy kilka dobrych akcji i to wyjaśnia dlaczego.

− Trzymaliście się daleko od Franka – odgaduje Kapitan.

− Wiem, że uczył tutaj niemal każdego swojego fachu, ale… − urywa.

Zawsze wolał swoje metody i swoje ścieżki. I Grace była taka sama, więc stworzyli dynamiczny zespół. Jej strata dotknęła go tak mocno, że do tej pory wymieniał partnerów, nie potrafiąc współpracować z nikim na dłużej. Nikt się na niego nie skarżył, ale też specjalnie nie prosił o ten przydział. Najczęściej zostawali z Ortegą nad najbardziej skomplikowanymi sprawami sami.

− Sir? – pyta, ponieważ potrzebuje jego cholernej zgody nawet po to, aby powiedzieć chłopakom z wydziału.

− Chodziło o ciebie czy o Tilldwell? – pyta Kapitan, ale Danny wzrusza ramionami.

− Nie wiem więcej niż wiedziałem wtedy – odpowiada. – Ale zastrzelili ją bez chwili zawahania – dodaje.

ooo

Robi się nieprzyjemnie cicho, gdy wychodzą z gabinetu Kapitana. Cath obserwuje go z ukosa, może niezadowolona, że coś jej umknęło. Danny stara się udawać, że tego nie widzi. Prostuje się również, kiedy pada nazwisko Delano. Szok widoczny na twarzach zebranych powoli przeradza się w podejrzenie. Tak jak się spodziewał, zaczynają łączyć fakty. Pewne nieścisłości zawsze się pojawiały podczas śledztw, ale kiedy padały nazwiska, wszystko okazywało się oczywiste. Dlatego nienawidził tej pracy, dlatego tak bardzo ją kochał.

Kapitan nakazuje spokój i utrzymanie tego w tajemnicy. Dwóch chłopaków ma się udać do domu Delano, część zaczyna przeszukiwać jego akta. Cath zapewne zostanie razem z nimi. Wszyscy przyglądają się jednak Joe i Steve'owi, podejrzewając, że to gówno jest trochę głębsze. Danny bierze kolejny wdech, ponieważ zaczyna się cholerny ból głowy, który powinien go napaść rano.

Nie wie czy będzie w stanie funkcjonować, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo Ortega wpycha mu do rąk kolejny kubek kawy, gdy wychodzą. Nie wie nawet gdzie idą, ale Steve ma nadal jego kluczyki. Krok Joe nie jest ciężki i wydawać by się mogło, że sprawa Wo Fata posunęła się jednak do przodu. Danny nie jest tego taki pewien.

− Jak wiele cynków przekazał ci Delano? – pyta Steve, gdy siadają z powrotem w jego samochodzie.

Danny wzrusza ramionami. Część powinna być w aktach.

− Złe pytanie – rzuca Joe. – Co Danny usłyszał takiego, czego nie powinien?

Czuje jak jego ciało sztywnieje, bo nie ma szans, żeby zapamiętał cokolwiek sprzed siedmiu lat. Jeśli jakaś uwaga, jakieś zdanie nie zwróciło jego uwagi wtedy, nie było szans, żeby przypomniał je sobie teraz. Spodziewa się, że to było coś normalnego do tego stopnia, że nie zaprzątnęło jego myśli nawet na sekundę. A rozmowy na posterunku przeprowadzane zawsze miały szeroką tematykę; od rodzin po polityczne machloje. Mecze stanowiły główne źródło sporów, bo Newark łączyło w sobie gliny z różnych części miasta.

Migrena powoli go wykańczała, więc zaczął masować swoje skronie. Frank zawsze zdawał się tak idealny, że były chwile, gdy marzył o tym, aby być takim jak on. Zdecydował się jednak na rodzinę w odróżnieniu od Delano, który mieszkał sam od lat. Mówiono, że stracił swoją bratnią duszę w strzelaninie na samym początku kariery. Danny jednak wątpił, aby to było jedno z tych stereotypowych załamań nerwowych, po których facet przechodził na złą stronę mocy.

− Wiedział, że Rachel była w ciąży – mówi, ponieważ to naprawdę cholernie boli. – Był jedną z niewielu osób, którym to powiedziałem. Rachel była rano u lekarza i przyniosła mi zdjęcie USG. Wtedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Grace. A ten skurwysyn wiedział o tym i dał mi namiary na cholerną pułapkę – dodaje z niedowierzaniem, ponieważ nie mieści mu się to w głowie.

Frank Delano nie przeszedł na Mroczną Stronę Mocy. Był jej źródłem. I kiedy ta myśl uderza go Danny prawie zachłystuje się powietrzem.

− Delano – powtarza, drapiąc się po szczęce. – Miał operacje plastyczne – przypomina sobie niejasno. – Korekcję oczu. Twierdził, że zrobił to, ponieważ lepiej mu się strzelało. I powiedział coś o mieszanym pochodzeniu. Mówił, że taka ingerencja to prawie nic – wyjaśnia.

Jego własne oczy są dość wąsko osadzone, głęboko w czaszce, ale to zasługa jego włoskich przodków, których się nigdy nie wstydził. W odróżnieniu od Delano, który nie rozumiał połowy żartów Danny'ego.

− Nie był pół Włochem – ciągnie dalej, ponieważ to cholernie ważne. – Oliwkowa skóra, głęboko osadzone oczy. Nie umiem sobie go wyobrazić przed operacją – dodaje.

Steve spogląda na niego zszokowany.

− Delano musi być fałszywym nazwiskiem – mówi dalej, ponieważ, gdy raz zaczął, nie potrafi przestać. – Delgado pasowałoby równie dobrze, ale na posterunku jest wiele glin latynoskiego pochodzenia. Pewnie odkryliby, że nie ma pojęcia o czym do niego mówią. Nie powtarzam wielu żartów Ma, bo śmieszą naprawdę nielicznych, ale Frank… − urywa Danny.

− Dobra robota – mówi Joe.

Danny jednak czuje, że to nie to. Przede wszystkim mogli się domyślić, że Frank to przykrywka.

− To on kieruje świadkiem New Jersey – mówi z pewnością w głosie. – To jest nasz człowiek – dodaje.

Informacje są cholernie cenne i to jest genialne: zostać gliną, a jednocześnie ciągnąć interes na boku. Nie potrzebował cynków z żadnej ze stron, więc jego kariera kwitła. Wiedział, gdzie wysłać niewygodnych detektywów, żeby zniknęli bez śladu. I Danny przypomina sobie niejasno, że w tym czasie zostało zastrzelonych podczas służby jeszcze trzech detektywów. To był pamiętny rok dla Policji w Newark nie tylko z powodu WTC.

− Informator nazywał się Delano i to musiał być prawdziwy Delano. Wiedział pewnie, że nasz jest kimś innym – ciągnie dalej. – Możemy wypytać jego rodzinę – rzuca luźno i prawie dostaje zawału, gdy Steve zawraca w miejscu. – Hola, hola! Spokojnie! Czy ktoś mówił ci, że to nie dżungla? – pyta.

− Miejska, ale dżungla – rzuca Steve spokojnie, wrzucając wyższy bieg.

ooo

Agnese Delano pokazuje im zdjęcie syna i męża. Musi być pierwszym pokoleniem imigrantów, bo jej akcent jest mocny, ostry i przeciąga wyrazy z charakterystyczną dla Włochów manierą. Jego babcia robiła to samo. Kobieta nie wie za wiele, ale jest niezwykle miła. Danny nie ma ochoty mówić jej, że ktoś podszywa się pod jej zmarłego męża.

Nawet Steve jest uroczy, co jest przynajmniej dziwne, bo do McGarreta pasują o wiele bardziej 'granaty i wybuchy' a nie 'popołudniowa herbatka'. Joe nie tknął swojej filiżanki, a Agnese nie mrugnęła nawet okiem, chociaż jego własna babcia zapewne zdzieliłaby White'a po łbie.

− Czy kojarzy pani tego człowieka? – pyta, podając jej zdjęcie 'ich Franka'.

Kobieta marszczy brwi, ale wzrusza ramionami. A potem na jej twarzy pojawia się kolejna zmarszczka, jakby jednak nawiedzała ją pewna myśl. Potrząsa jednak głową, jakby chciała się od niej uwolnić i Danny wie, że trafili w dziesiątkę.

− Proszę powiedzieć – namawia ją. – Każdy ślad się liczy. Nie zmarnuje pani naszego czasu nawet bezpodstawnymi podejrzeniami – zachęca ją. – To stare śledztwo. Chcemy tylko odpowiedzi, aby rodziny miały zamknięcie.

Cholernie chciałby powiedzieć rodzicom Grace, że śmierć ich jedynej córki nie poszła na marne. Tilldwell była bohaterką. Może gdyby nie ona, to on spoczywałby dwa metry pod ziemią.

− Był taki mężczyzna – zaczyna Delano. – Ale on nazywał się jakoś dziwnie. Był Rosjaninem, ale jego oczy były inne.

− Przeszedł operację plastyczną – informuje ją uprzejmie Danny.

Steve odkłada nagle filiżankę na spodeczek tak głośno, że to niemal wybuch w ciszy, która zapadła.

− Nie powinniśmy zajmować pani więcej czasu – mówi McGarrett zaskakując go kompletnie.

Sądził, że chcą odpowiedzi, ale Steve, jak zawsze niecierpliwy, podnosi się z kanapy. Danny podąża za nim, ponieważ nie pozostaje mu nic innego. I McGarrett szepcze do niego tylko jedno słowo, gdy wchodzą do samochodu.

− Hesse.

ooo

Świadomość tego, że bracia Hesse mają ojca jakoś dziwne go uderza. A przecież to oczywiste, że każdy ma rodziców. Zaczyna się mocniej interesować mapą świata. Okazuje się, że chrzaniona Rosja graniczy z Chinami. Więc można mieć azjatyckie rysy i nachrzaniać w tym strzępliwym języku. A to jest nawet dość popularne.

McGarrett dzwoni do swojej matki i co mało zaskakujące – nie żegnają się słowami 'kocham cię'.

− Może powinieneś tak dla odmiany spytać, co u niej? – proponuje, ponieważ jest jednak trochę dupkiem.

A ponieważ Steve to sukinsyn, uśmiecha się krzywo.

− Jak sobie życzysz, Danno – odpowiada McGarrett.

Danny unosi palec, ale słowa więzną mu w ustach. Nie wygra tej wojny. Co ważniejsze jednak, wiedzą, kim jest człowiek podający się za Franka Delano, a to z pewnością ułatwi im sprawę. Na twarzy Steve'a pojawia się znowu ten wyraz, którego nie potrafi zrozumieć.

− Co u Grace? – pyta McGarrett nagle tak miękkim tonem, jakby go to faktycznie obchodziło.

Danny drapie się po szczęce i wzdycha. To trzeci dzień, gdy pracują razem. I może Steve faktycznie jest trochę jego partnerem. Wie, że sprawa tak czy siak dobiega do końca. Albo złapią Hessów tutaj, albo McGarrett wyjedzie za nimi. Wszystko się zaczęło i skończy w New Jersey. Nie wie za bardzo, jak wróci do zwykłych spraw i zwykłych zajęć. Jest jednak pewien, że będzie się częściej widywać z córką, a to pewnie pocieszenie.

− Jej królik jest zdrowy – mówi i jakoś nie wydaje mu się, aby Steve zaczął z niego kpić.

I faktycznie mężczyzna kiwa głową, jakby cokolwiek z tego rozumiał. Może słyszał rozmowę o Panu Hoppym w szpitalu, chociaż Danny wątpi, aby coś tak małoznaczącego zapadło w pamięć McGarrettowi.

− Grace zostaje z tobą w weekendy w tej dziurze, w której mieszkasz? – pyta nagle Steve.

I Danny jest nagle ponownie zepchnięty do defensywy. Tyle było na temat wymiany kurtuazyjnych zdań. McGarrett nie potrafi nawet dwie minuty prowadzić rozmowy, żeby kogoś nie obrazić.

− Marynarka jest ci winna za pomoc – mówi pospiesznie Steve. – Ja ci jestem winien – dodaje. – Co powiesz na trzy noce w hotelu z fajnymi zajęciami dla dzieci? Poproszę Cath, żeby sprawdziła czy mają coś takiego.

Dosłownie odbiera mu mowę i chyba to widać, bo McGarrett przenosi nerwowo ciężar z lewej strony ciała na prawą.

− Dziękuję – odpowiada Danny ostrożnie. – To nie jest konieczne.

− Wiem. To prezent. Żebyś nie sądził, że naprawdę jestem popaprany – mówi gorzko Steve.

− To nie… − zaczyna Danny i urywa, bo to jest w zasadzie coś, co mówił przez cały czas, a teraz wróciło to do niego rykoszetem.

A Steve stojący przed nim wydaje się jednak cierpieć z tego powodu. McGarrett jest tak cichy, że niemal nie przypomina siebie. Z tym, że Steve w zasadzie nie mówił zbyt wiele przez te wszystkie dni. Po prostu zajmował dużo miejsca i wiele się ruszał. Jego twarz wyrażała najwięcej, a teraz patrzy na Danny'ego, jakby chciał spytać, czy odkupił swoje winy.  
A Danny nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

− Zobaczymy się jutro – mówi tylko, ponieważ jest cholernie wyczerpany i musi się położyć.

ooo

Kiedy budzi się, wie, że ma przerąbane. Jego ręce są skrępowane za plecami. Siedzi na krześle i nie ma wątpliwości, że go odurzono, bo ma kaca stulecia. Nie sądzi, aby ktokolwiek go uderzył, bo nie czuje, aby jakakolwiek część jego ciała była uszkodzona, co wcale nie jest pocieszające, bo to oznacza, że zamierzają dopiero zacząć.

I ta myśl nie jest przyjemna.

Ktoś wylewa na niego kubeł wody, więc połyka przekleństwo. Frank, a raczej Hesse staje w jego polu widzenia, ale Danny przygląda się swoim nagim stopom i spodniom od piżamy. Nie ma koszulki i robi mu się chłodno. Na jego żebrach na pewno widać znak, ale Hesse nie zerka nawet w tamtym kierunku, więc nie mają pojęcia jak związany mógł być ze Stevem – coś, czego obawiał się od samego początku, gdy McGarrett przyznał, że zabił Adama.

− Danny, Danny, Danny – cmoka Frank i cholera, ale nie może sobie wyrzucić tego imienia z głowy.

Może to i lepiej.

− Frank? Co się dzieje? – pyta, ponieważ musi chociaż spróbować, i wtedy dostaje w twarz.

− Obaj wiemy, że nie jesteś aż tak głupi, Williams – mówi Hesse.

Danny nie zaprzecza, tylko wpatruje się w niego wściekle, czując, że jego oko zaczyna puchnąć. Dupek rozciął mu łuk brwiowy i to najwyraźniej miało zrobić na nim wrażenie.

Nie wie, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje, bo lampa wisi centralnie nad jego głową, więc wszystko wokół pozostaje zaciemnione. Świetna taktyka, ale również błąd, bo dzięki temu wie, że to koniec. A Grace walczyła do ostatniej chwili.  
Nienawiść jest ogromnym źródłem napędowym. Frank pewnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak skutecznym.

− Co wiesz? – pyta Hesse.

A Danny uśmiecha się wrednie.

− Sam mi powiedz – odpowiada i nawet nie próbuje się uchylić, gdy znowu dostaje w twarz.

Krew zalewa mu usta, więc pluje przed siebie, ale nie udaje mu się trafić w dupka. A szkoda. Krew byłaby materiałem dowodowym . Nawet w tak gównianej sytuacji nie potrafił przestać myśleć jak glina.

− Danny, Danny, Danny – mówi Frank po raz kolejny. – Wiedziałem, że będą z tobą kłopoty od samego początku. Nie potrafiłeś nawet zdechnąć. Grace była miłą dziewczyną. Nie chciałem jej śmierci, ale sam rozumiesz… − urywa Hesse.

Danny nie ma pojęcia jak to skomentować. Próbuje zdecydować co będzie lepsze: zdenerowanie Franka na tyle, że popełni błąd i zabije go przedwcześnie, czy ciągnięcie tego dalej. Nie ma jednak co czekać na ratunek, a wątpi, aby udało mu się uciec. Jego dłonie są związane tak mocno, że nie ma w nich krążenia. Jest jeszcze jeden szczegół, który sprawia, że musi współpracować.  
Tilldwell miała posłużyć im jako dziewczyna do bicia. Chcieli za jej pomocą skłonić go do mówienia. Nie chciał ukrywać czegoś, co nie było tajne, jeśli to miało spowodować, ze Frank ruszy za jego córką. Przełyka więc ciężko i bierze głębszy wdech.

To nie tak, że ma wiele do ukrycia. Nie wie prawie nic dzięki komandorowi dupkowi. I ma właśnie kazać Frankowi iść w diabły, gdy na betonowej posadzce rozlegają się kroki. Drugi mężczyzna dołącza do Franka i chociaż nie ma między nimi podobieństwa, Danny ma wrażenie, że właśnie ma nieprzyjemność spotkać Victora.

− Wiedzą, że jesteś moim ojcem. Doris McGarrett dostała raport od syna. Poszukują cię w mieście – mówi młodszy z mężczyzn.  
Danny stara się nie zastanawiać co to dla niego znaczy, ale nie spodziewa się, że Frank wyciągnie zza paska broń i wymierzy do niego jeszcze w tej samej sekundzie. Zamyka oczy, czekając na strzał, ale ten nie nadchodzi.

− Mam lepszy pomysł – mówi Victor nagle.

Serce Danny'ego bije teraz tak szybko, że prawie wyskakuje mu z piersi. I kiedy młodszy z Hessów wyciąga telefon, nie potrafi nie zmarszczyć brwi. Spodziewa się, że spróbują go przehandlować jakiemuś miejscowemu gangowi, ale nie podpadł żadnym ciekawym ludziom. Nie mogą żądać za niego okupu. Nikt nie zapłaci. Jego rodzice nie są bogaci. Poza tym, wiedział za wiele.  
Victor czeka na połączenie z sadystycznym uśmieszkiem, który wcale się Danny'emu nie podoba. Ma cholernie złe przeczucia, które wcale nie przechodzą, gdy Frank opuszcza broń zaciekawiony.

To nie tak, że uda mu się wyrwać stąd.

− McGarrett, zgadnij kto to? – rzuca Victor i Danny nagle czuje mdłości.

Typek wydaje się przeszczęśliwy i jest naprawdę chorym gnojem. Geny jednak miały cholerne znaczenie, bo 'Frank' na pewno jest psychopatą.

− Mam kogoś z kim pewnie chciałbyś zamienić kilka słów – ciągnie dalej Hesse i Danny nie wie czy chce, aby ta słuchawka znalazła się tuż przy jego uchu.

Nie wyobraża sobie tej rozmowy. A potem nagle spływa na niego dziwny spokój, bo w zasadzie to jest dla niego pewna szansa na zamknięcie. Zresztą kiedy znajdą jego ciało w tym magazynie, Steve zobaczy znak. I wszystko i tak się wyda.

Hesse rozmawia ze Stevem i chyba sobie wzajemnie grożą, co wcale go nie dziwi, bo McGarrett ma żelazne nerwy. A on nie może się nie uśmiechnąć i bierze głębszy wdech, gdy słuchawka zostaje mu przekazana.

− Pożegnaj się ze swoim partnerem – rzuca Hesse ostro, przystawiając mu do głowy pistolet.

Czuje chłód metalu na skroni i nie ma wątpliwości jeśli chodzi o kwestie ewentualnego spudłowania.

− McGarrett – zaczyna więc z godnością i bierze głębszy wdech.

− Danny! – słyszy wyraźnie krzyk Steve'a.

W tle dzieje się wiele, więc zapewne zorientowali się, że zaginął, co jest pocieszające.

− Zamknij się chociaż na chwilę – mówi, pomimo to, że to niesprawiedliwe. – Jesteśmy bratnimi duszami – wyjaśnia mu, czując zaskakujący spokój.

Wie, że podpisał na siebie wyrok śmierci, ale to nie tak, że nie wiedział, że dzisiaj umrze.

− Zajmiesz się moją córką – dodaje, ponieważ to jedyne na czym mu w tej chwili zależy. – Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej – kończy.

Słyszy przyspieszony oddech Steve'a i słyszy jak zaciskana jest sprężyna w pistolecie. Zamyka oczy i ma ochotę powiedzieć Steve'owi, że przeprasza również za to, że będzie musiał być świadkiem poniekąd jego śmierci, ale to nie tak, że ma na to wpływ.

I kiedy pada strzał, on otwiera oczy, ponieważ wokół niego jest nagle pełno ludzi. Ortega blokuje mu widok swoim wielkim ciałem, a ktoś rozwiązuje mu dłonie. Cath sprawdza rany na jego twarzy, a potem zsuwa się w dół, jakby chciała wiedzieć czy nie ma obrażeń wewnętrznych. Kiedy jej wzrok pada na znak na jego żebrach, Rollins patrzy na niego, więc zagryza wargi.

− Przepraszam – mówi, nie wiedząc kogo właściwie i za co przeprasza.

Tego też nigdy nie chciał.

Joe White spogląda na niego bez zaskoczenia i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że Victor musiał oberwać kulką ze sporej odległości. A to oznacza snajpera. Steve'a nie ma nigdzie w zasięgu jego wzroku. Więc może tak naprawdę wszyscy słyszeli jego ostatnie słowa, co jest cholernie krępujące.

− Karetka jest na zewnątrz – mówi Ortega, a potem on i Wade, jeden z kolegów Steve'a, podnoszą go z krzesła.

− Mogę chodzić – informuje ich, ale potem prawie się osuwa na ziemię, gdy nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. – Albo i nie – dodaje niepewnie, bo nie wie, czym go odurzyli.

'Frank' jest skuty, a Victor z przedziurawioną czaszką leży na mokrej posadzce starego magazynu. Danny nie jest do końca przekonany czy go to rusza.

ooo

Rachel zjawia się w jego sali w przeciągu piętnastu minut. Nie wie, kto ją poinformował, ale Grace wspina się na jego łóżko, a potem dotyka jego twarzy, jakby nie podobały się jej do końca plastry. Stan zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, jakby nie wiedział czy może im przeszkodzić, ale są w końcu rodziną. Trochę popapraną, ale jednak.

− Zamknij za sobą – mówi więc Danny, kiwając na niego.

Joe postawił mu pod salą dwóch swoich kumpli. I to jest przerażające jak groźnie wyglądają ci faceci. Danny jest pewien, że nie dostanie swojej galaretki przez tych dupków. Pielęgniarki omijały jego salę wielkim łukiem.

Grace wtula się w niego, łkając cicho. Pewnie nie całkiem świadoma tego, co się stało, ale jej instynkt podpowiada jej, że działo się coś złego.

− Spokojnie małpko – mówi więc, całując jej głowę. – Nic się nie stało – informuje ją.

A Rachel patrzy na niego przerażona.

− Nic się nie stało? – pyta jego była żona szeptem.

Danny kiwa tylko głową, ponieważ w zasadzie sądził, że jest martwy jakieś trzydzieści minut temu. Może i jego twarz nie wygląda dobrze, ale to i tak jest cudownie. Równie dobrze mogliby mu odciąć dłoń i nie mrugnąłby nawet okiem. Coś musi pojawić się na jego twarzy, bo Rachel zaczyna nagle łkać, jakby domyśliła się, jak było blisko.

Stan przytula ją i nie mówi nic, gdy Rachel oznajmia mu, że Danny zostaje u nich przez najbliższy tydzień, do czasu pełnej rekonwalescencji. Nie ma serca mówić jej, że naprawdę nic mu nie jest. Wylądował w szpitalu z powodu zawrotów głowy. Nadal nie był pewien jak go odurzono, ani czego do tego użyto.

ooo

Jest w zasadzie pewien, że McGarrett odpłynął. Cath odwiedza go tuż przed wyjazdem wraz z Joe. Nie mówią o Stevie, więc podejrzewa, że urwał się za Wo Fatem, albo wrócił do Chin, do matki. Albo tam, gdziekolwiek przebywa w tej chwili. Może dlatego jest tak zszokowany, gdy McGarrett pojawia się w pokoju gościnnym, w którym umieściła go Rachel.

Grace śpi, a on leży wygięty w łuk wokół jej ciała, jakby chciał ją osłonić przed całym światem. Spędzają tak część dnia, gdy mała wraca ze szkoły i odrabiają razem lekcje. Rachel uśmiecha się lekko, gdy to widzi. A potem spogląda niepewnie na McGarretta, jakby nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć o tym człowieku.

Danny też nie jest przekonany czy wszystko w porządku, bo Steve ma na sobie koszulę – taką zapinaną na guziki. Nadal na jego szyi nie wisi krawat, ale to jest postęp. Albo podstęp. Nie jest pewien.

Nie może się też ruszyć, bo pewnie obudzi Grace, a wtedy będzie musiał przestać na nią patrzeć. A nie jest na to jeszcze gotowy.

− Przynieść wam coś? – pyta Rachel niepewnie.

Danny nie jest do końca przekonany jak długo zostanie Steve.

− Nie, dziękuję – odpowiada McGarrett zapewne za nich dwóch, co jest dziwnie znajome.

Rachel waha się wyraźnie, ale w końcu wycofuje i Danny jest jej cholernie wdzięczny. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Steve nie odpłynął wraz z Cath i Joe, ale coś mu się wydaje, że zaraz się dowie. I nie wie czy ta informacja mu się spodoba.

Steve pochodzi w końcu do łóżka i kładzie coś na szafce. Niewielki folder jest barwny, ale Danny z tego kąta nie ma pojęcia co jest tam napisane. Jak to podziękowanie od Marynarki Wojennej – ma to w nosie.

− Rezerwacja w hotelu. Twój Kapitan powiedział, że masz dwa tygodnie urlopu, więc pomyślałem… − zaczyna McGarrett i urywa, a potem spogląda na niego, jakby szukał ratunku.

− Dziękuję Steve – odpowiada Danny, bo pojęcie nie ma, co powinien dodać.

Może 'dlaczego nie odwiedziłeś mnie w szpitalu?'. Dlaczego odwiedzasz mnie teraz – jest równie prawidłowe. I tak pewnie nie dostanie żadnej odpowiedzi, więc sobie po prostu odpuszcza. Ale Steve patrzy na niego nadal i błądzi wzrokiem po jego ciele, jakby czegoś szukał.

Danny wie, że nie wygląda wyjściowo. Jego t−shirt jest pomięty, a spodnie luźno zwisają na biodrach. Opuchlizna zeszła z jego twarzy, ale szwy nadal trzymają jego brew. Rachel odkaża to codziennie, bo ma świra na punkcie ran.

Mimowolnie jego dłoń zatrzymuje się na znaku, który ma ukryty pod cienką tkaniną i oczy Steve'a stają się większe. Więc trafił w dziesiątkę – jak się domyśla.

− Chcesz zobaczyć? – pyta, ponieważ to śmieszne, że Joe i Cath, a nawet Wade oglądali ciemne linie, a Steve jako jedyny nie miał tej przyjemności.

− Jeśli możesz – mówi ostrożnie McGarrett i to krążenie na palcach zaczyna go irytować.

− Nie, nie mogę − psioczy i unosi koszulkę na tyle, aby pokazać znak, ale też bez zbędnych zrywów, bo może Grace śpi jak zabita, ale to tylko pozory.

Steve wpatruje się w jego skórę z chorą fascynacją i nagle czuje się tak skrępowany jak po raz pierwszy, gdy pokazał się Rachel bez ubrania. A to jest śmieszne, bo jest dorosły i uprawiał seks nie tylko z jedną osobą. Podejrzewa, że Steve również nie czekał na niego. Cath jest piękna. I z tego, co zrozumiał, uratowała mu życie. Jako pierwsza zorientowała się, że go nie ma. Wyśledziła kontakty Hessów i dobrze wybrała jeśli chodzi o kwestię magazynu.

Cath to wspaniała kobieta.

Nie wie czy nie powinien przeprosić raz jeszcze Steve'a, ale słowa zamierają mu w ustach, gdy McGarrett nawiązuje z nim kontakt wzrokowy i jest tam tak wiele jakiejś dziwnej nadziei, że jego serce zaczyna bić o wiele szybciej.

− Moglibyśmy pójść na kawę? – pyta Steve. – Moja mama dorwała Wo Fata. Mógłbym cię wprowadzić – mówi i to jest tylko przynęta.

Jakaś wymówka, dla której Danny zapewne ma dać się zaprosić. Ponieważ tak bardzo chce słyszeć historię Wo Fata. Najchętniej zapomniałby o Hesse'ach, ale pewnie nie będzie potrafił. I posterunkowy terapeuta zaciera zapewne już dłonie.

− Nie chcę słyszeć o Wo Facie – informuje go twardo, ponieważ wspominanie o tym typie, gdy leży z Grace, jest pogwałceniem wszystkiego, co dobre w jego życiu.

Steve wygląda, jakby właśnie coś stracił. Jego ramiona są opadnięte i Danny nie potrzebuje być cholernie dobrym śledczym, żeby wiedzieć, co to znaczy.

− Możemy iść na kawę. Pogadać. Czasem się spotkać – dodaje, żeby McGarrett wiedział, że to nie jest jednorazowe wyjście.

Steve kiwa głową i nadal wisi nad nim, nie wiedząc zapewne co zrobić. W rogu pokoju znajduje się pojedyncze krzesło. Rachel nie urządziła jeszcze jego części mieszkania, ale to było i tak o wiele lepsze niż dziura, w której żył normalnie. Danny robi głębszy wdech i przesuwa się lekko, robiąc Steve'owi trochę miejsca na łóżku.

− Siadaj – dodaje. – Chyba, że gdzieś się spieszysz?

− Nie. Mam zaległy urlop. Długi – mówi Steve.

Jego twarz znowu ma ten wyraz, który oznacza częściowo emocjonalne zatwardzenie.

− Masz piękną córkę – oznajmia mu McGarrett i to jak zawsze napawa go cholerną dumą.

− A ty świetną dziewczynę – rzuca i w zasadzie nie wie skąd się to wzięło.

McGarrett wydaje się przez chwilę nie rozumieć, a potem jego źrenice rozszerzają się. Danny to wszystko dostrzega, bo jak zawsze nie może oderwać się od jego tęczówek.

− Dlatego mi nie powiedziałeś? Bo sądziłeś, że jestem z Cath? – pyta Steve z niedowierzaniem.

− Nie, bo nie wiedziałem, co robiłeś w kontenerze z nielegalnymi imigrantami, oraz wyskoczyłeś przez okno – odpowiada.

Steve nerwowo zaczyna drapać się po ramieniu, a Danny doskonale wie, że mężczyzna trzyma paznokcie w swoim własnym znaku. Świadomość bliskości swędzi, co jest trochę zabawne.

− Czy mogę… − zaczyna McGarrett i urywa. – Masz swoje życie – próbuje jeszcze raz. – Nie chcesz mnie w nim? – Jego pytanie jest wypowiedziane takim tonem, że Danny przez chwilę nie wie jak pozbierać myśli.

Nie jest do końca pewien czego chce, a czego nie.

− Nie mieszkasz w New Jersey – zaczyna, ponieważ to pierwszy problem.

− Mógłbym – odpowiada Steve.

− Twoja praca – rzuca.

− Przeszedłem do Rezerwy. Twój Kapitan twierdzi, że potrzebujesz partnera – mówi Steve.

− Zapomnij – szepcze Danny, ponieważ wrzasnąłby normalnie, ale Grace porusza się niespokojnie.

Twarz Steve'a wraca do poprzedniego ustawienia 'nie mam emocji' w ciągu sekund i wie po prostu, że został źle zrozumiany.

− Jesteś Neandertalczyk, nie będę z tobą pracować – ciągnie Danny. – A teraz się połóż obok, bo budzisz moją córkę swoim wymownym stoicyzmem.

Steve przez ułamek sekundy nie wie o co chodzi, ale zaraz potem ze sprawnością ninja skopuje ze stóp buty i robi to tak cicho, że Danny nie wie, kiedy uderzają w podłogę. A potem McGarrett kładzie się tuż za nim ostrożnie niczym większa łyżeczka i chwilę schodzi mu zanim w końcu kładzie dłoń na jego odsłoniętych żebrach. Znak jest niczym tatuaż na jego jasnej skórze, a dłonie Steve'a są ogromne i ciepłe.

Klatka piersiowa McGarretta przylega ściśle do jego pleców. I nie mija długo zanim sam zasypia.

ooo

Kiedy budzi się, jest sam. I to go przeraża, ponieważ nie ma ani Grace ani Steve'a. Normlanie sięgnąłby po broń, ale została wraz z jego odznaką na posterunku do czasu, aż przejdzie testy psychologiczne. I wtedy słyszy śmiech. Grace cieszy się w bardzo specyficzny sposób. I to jest prawie jakby niebo się otwierało, zsyłając dobro na ziemię. A przynajmniej on to tak odbiera.

Naciąga na siebie starą sportową bluzę i wchodzi do salonu Rachel, a potem zamiera, bo Steve stoi na jednej dłoni, jakby był pieprzonym akrobatą. Jego była żona bije brawo, a jego córka próbuje naśladować pieprzonego SEAL. Tylko Stan zachowuje stoicki spokój. I może to jakaś pociecha.

Grace odwraca się i dostrzega go, a potem jej uśmiech staje się jeszcze szerszy.

− Danno! Patrz co potrafi wujek Steve! – krzyczy jego mały aniołek.

− Wujek Steve? – pyta niepewnie i McGarrett traci równowagę, a potem upada z głośnym łomotem na podłogę.

Rachel zrywa się, aby mu pomóc, ale Steve jest prawie jak z gumy. Wstaje i poprawia swoją koszulę. I wygląda nawet na zawstydzonego.

− Dobrze się czujesz? Nie chcieliśmy cię budzić – dodaje pospiesznie McGarrett.

To prawie urocze, gdy trzydziestoletni facet redukuje się do nastolatka w ciągu kilku chwil, na jego oczach. Rachel patrzy na niego, jakby wiedziała doskonale kim jest Steve. I chyba właśnie za pomocą spojrzeń przeprowadzili cholernie ważną rozmowę, bo jego była żona zabiera Grace, poprawiając jej różową sukienkę.

− Chcesz odebrać pana Hoppy'ego od lekarza? – pyta Rachel.

− Co się znowu stało temu królikowi? – wyrywa mu się.

− Połknął sznurek – informuje go Stan, wymijając go.

W ręce Edwardsa są już kluczyki do samochodu. I nie mija minuta, gdy zostają w mieszkaniu we dwóch. A on nie jest pewien czy jest gotów na tę rozmowę. W końcu planował dać sobie czas na przemyślenia. Wypić kawę z McGarrettem i zastanowić się, na ile to prawdopodobne, że Steve znowu skoczy z okna. Cholerny SEAL spogląda zresztą na niego tak uważnie, jakby deszyfrował właśnie mimikę jego twarzy. I Danny ma ochotę się z nim pobawić, ale nie ma nawet sekundy, bo nagle jest przyciskany do cholernie twardej framugi przez dwa metry marynarza.

I Steve nie bierze jeńców, bo wsuwa mu język do ust, korzystając z tego, że uchylają się z zaskoczenia. Wielka łapa McGarretta mierzwi jego włosy, co jest cholernie złe, więc gryzie go ostrzegawczo w wargę, a ten unosi go, jakby Danny nie ważył dobrych siedemdziesięciu kilogramów. Gdyby nie jego kontuzjowane kolano, może nawet przytrzymałby się go w pasie, ale nie jest pieprzonym olimpijskim gimnastykiem. I jeśli Steve chce go całować – musi się schylić. Chyba to do niego dociera, bo McGarrett zaczyna wycofywać się do pokoju gościnnego Rachel. I to jest cholernie złe, ale uprawianie seksu w mieszkaniu swojej byłej żony powinno być karane. Z drugiej jednak strony jej wyjście oznaczało chyba zgodę, więc nawet nie protestuje bardzo, gdy Steve popycha go na łóżko, a potem wspina się na niego, nie dając mu ani chwili wytchnienia. Jakby bał się, że Danny się wycofa i nie będzie miał nawet tego. I ta myśl jest fatalna. Bo może Steve chce tylko tego, a potem zniknie.

− Nigdzie się nie wybieram – informuje go więc całkiem poważnie. – A ty? – pyta, trzymając Steve'a za twarz, żeby nie uciekł wzrokiem.

McGarrett zatrzymuje się na tę krótką chwilę i nawet uśmiecha.

− Nie – mówi tylko Steve, a potem całuje go już wolniej, ale wcale nie bez pasji.

Jego ręka wsuwa się pod bluzę Danny'ego zapewne szukając znaku, więc pozwala się dotykać tak długo aż McGarrett poczuje się usatysfakcjonowany. Nie spodziewa się jedynie, że Steve po prostu zaczynie ocierać się o niego jak zwierzę w rui. I cholera, ale Danny nie chce dochodzić w ten sposób. Tym bardziej, że nie ma bielizny, więc każdy ruch bioder McGarretta przyjmuje wprost na siebie i zaczyna już połykać jęki, żeby się do końca nie upokorzyć.

− Wiesz co byłoby fajne? – pyta. – Gdybyśmy nie mieli ubrań. Pomyśl, że mógłbyś porównać kształt naszych znaków.

Wie, że to nie ma znaczenia, bo są dokładnie takie same, ale intuicja podpowiada mu, że McGarrett jest jednym z tych, którzy lubią oglądać podobne symbole posiadania. Nie myli się zresztą, bo bluza zostaje niemal z niego zdarta. I korzystając z wolnej chwili skopuje z siebie spodnie, a potem pomaga Steve'owi uwolnić się od jego dżinsów i bielizny. A kiedy w końcu ciepłe twarde ciało przylega do niego, może się odrobinę rozpłynąć. Steve gładzi jego obojczyk kciukiem, jakby bał się go dotknąć całą dłonią. Jego palce wyznaczają jakieś pokrętne ścieżki w dół aż w końcu zatrzymuje się na jego znaku, który czerni się na skórze, która zbyt rzadko oglądała słońce. McGarrett próbuje przystawić tam swój biceps, ale musi się zsunąć w dół i penis Danny'ego jest na wysokości jego ust.

− To chyba przeznaczenie – mówi, ponieważ jest dupkiem.

A Steve uśmiecha się do niego i zaczyna całować jego brzuch. Włoski, które porastają jego ciało są jasne i McGarrett wydaje się czerpać przyjemność w zanurzaniu w nich nosa. I sądzi, że nigdy nie dojdą do sedna, gdy Steve jak zawsze bez ostrzeżenia skacze na głęboką wodę i bierze go całego do ust. Jego biodra odrywają się od łóżka, gdy jego plecy wyginają się w łuk. Jest tak zaskoczony, że wydaje z siebie jakiś cholernie dziwnym dźwięk. Nie zdąża jednak odczuć zażenowania, bo Steve porusza głową w górę i w dół, jakby jego życie zależało od tego jak szybko doprowadzi Danny'ego na szczyt. Co chyba dobrze znaczy, bo on z cichym łkaniem próbuje walczyć z orgazmem, ale nikt nie wygrał jeszcze z SEAL i to też jest chyba przeznaczenie.

Jest cholernie zawstydzony, gdy dochodzi w usta Steve'a, ale ten całuje go tylko potem po brzuchu, dając mu czas na uspokojenie, a potem układa ich tak jak zasnęli wcześniej.

− Nie jestem małą łyżeczką – informuje go Danny chyba po raz pierwszy nie żałując, że otworzył ten cholerny kontener.


End file.
